Kickin' It Without Them
by flip flops in february
Summary: It's a new year...and things aren't going well for Kim. Everyone has turned on her, including the one person she never thought would...so now, her senior year is a nightmare. Will she make the year as good as possible or will her life crash and burn, as if it's already has enough. Turns out, there's only one thing that's keeping her sane... Season 2 Premiere on July 21st, 2012...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi…it's me again. I still am writing This Means War, although I still need at least 1 more review…so please do! Anyway, this idea popped into my head just this morning and I couldn't hold it in so I decided to make the first chapter right now! So, enjoy my Karate Kickers! Oh and just to let you know, there will eventually be Kick. And PM me if you know the figure whom Kim is referring to at the end and you will get to create an OC that I will add to the story. It can be a boy, or a girl, or anyone whom you think will add a little drama to the story. I will need the name of the character, their age, their birthday, any characteristics, appearance and the way you want them to mix up the story to add even more drama then there already is. So yeah, read, review and something else that starts with an R. It can be the 3 story R's!(Just kidding.)**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

They all left. One by one. For one reason or another. Starting with Jerry, then Eddie, then Milton, and ending with Jack. Just vanished. Like poof! Like a magic wand was waved over them causing them to disappear. They all said they started losing faith in Bobby Wasabi after all the times we were let down by Bobby and Rudy. But that isn't true. They themselves were the reasons they lost faith. They never showed up at practices because "they had better things to do". Then, they didn't show up for any tournaments, so I was forced to do all the events. But Grace, Julie, Kelsey and Zoey, my cousin, joined the dojo so it kind of became a girl dojo. Rudy didn't mind though. He just wanted to make Bobby Wasabi proud. And he is doing that very well. I say so, and everyone else says so too.

Occasionally, I pass one of the boys in the hallway, but I never say a word. They are traitors. And I do not plan on talking to them any time soon. They betrayed me. They went against the Bobby Wasabi code. I will never forgive them for that. Ever. But I don't mind much anymore. I've got true friends. Turn's out, I don't need any of them. I quit the pep squad, stopped sitting at the popular people table, and gave every ounce of my popularity to Felicia, the one person who never had belong to any group. But now she does. And I couldn't be happier. But instead, I turned smart. Like, Julie smart. I did everything it took to become an intellectually gifted person.

* * *

After a few months since the gang quit, I haven't seen them around. I don't know why. Just around a month ago, I saw them plenty of times. Some say they all moved, and some say they died. But I couldn't care less. I couldn't care less about their condition. Dead or alive, I will always hate them. Hate them with my guts. They were my best friends, but not anymore. But mainly, my mind is on the dojo. My second home.

My mind has been occupied with the dojo's skill. We are amazing! We have 3 shelves filled with trophies. Rudy is really happy. I even saw him cry once when he was cleaning them. I also heard him say this:

"Bobby, are you proud of me? I did it. It might not have been the boys and Kim I trained. But I did train a whole bunch of young girls capable of great things. Is that worth something?" and a smile lit up on my face. Rudy is an amazing guy. Bobby HAS to be proud.

Sometimes, I wonder the real reason the gang quit. Maybe it was because of me…maybe I did something wrong. Rudy would hate me for that! That must be it. I need to confront Rudy.

"Rudy? Can I ask you something?" I ask him one day after practice. Everyone already left so it's just me and Rudy. I can't ask him that when all the girls are around.

"Sure thing Kim. What is it?" Rudy asks me, giving me a look of interest. He always does that. Whenever I ask him something, it's usually something important I can't ask anybody except Rudy. Rudy is like a dad to me. My real dad left me when I was a baby and my mom didn't want me, so I live with my aunt. I try to push out as many adults in my life as possible cause I don't want to face the same thing again. But so far, I've let in my aunt and Rudy. That's good enough for me.

"Rudy, is it my fault that Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack left?" I ask him, a tear waiting to escape from my eye. I can see Rudy. He's sad. I can tell because his eyes look all glassy. He pulls me into a hug.

"No Kim. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but theirs. They made a mistake, but we got to keep living life like nothing happened. Cause that's the way it goes. God puts an obstacle in your way, and you overcome it, one way or another." he whispers, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You know what? When Jack left, he said only one thing to me. He said 'Take care of Kim for me' and I only nodded. He loves you Kim. Jack really does love you."

"Well I don't love him. Or like him. I despise him." I say, pulling away from Rudy. "Rudy, thank you for comforting me. You truly are like a dad for me, but if you think saying what Jack said when he left is going to affect me in any way, then you're wrong. I still hate him. And I know you only mean well, but I can truly say, you could even bring him back! But I wouldn't care. Cause I'll just go on with life." I tell him, then walk away.

Life is perfect. It's been two years since I've seen the gang though. I don't even know why I'm keeping count. They're not worth it. But for some reason, I can't stop. It's like someone is controlling me and they won't let me forget them. I want to so bad though. Then I will truly have moved on. If only that day would come quicker…but time seems to be going slower than normal. Well, I feel like it is.

* * *

_TODAY_

_KIM'S POV_

I'm walking the hallway to my locker so I can put my books in and head to the dojo since Rudy called the girls and I to tell us we needed to meet him there after school. Shoving my books in, I spot Julie, Grace and Kelsey walking together. I run up to them and join them. We were talking about how it's been 2 years since the guys left. Weird topic I do say so myself. I could see tears in Julie's eyes. She really loved Milton. Milton never dumped her, you know. They were the sweetest couple ever. A mad storm of Nerd Love that could never be broken. And it broke her heart big time when Milton left. It took Grace and I 3 days to coax her out of her room. She looked like a mess though when we did. And I could tell Grace liked Jerry. Like, A LOT. Even though she did go on a date with Eddie, he started taking interest in Kelsey. And boy did Kelsey freak out when she found out about it. It's like the girls liked one of the guys in the gang.

You know, except for Jack and I. To be honest, I never had a crush on him. Although it seemed like got upset every time I said it, as if he actually liked me. But, I hate him now. He's a lying, backstabbing freak. Not in a mean way though. But ever since he became a 3rd degree black belt, he acted really cocky and acted like he was the best thing ever. Even more girls swooned over him, and it freaked me out how he changed so much. But what surprised me even more was the fact he was the last one to quit the dojo. He should have been the first. But I guess not.

When we get to the dojo, we see Rudy jumping up and down on the mats, kicking dummies as he lands on the ground.

* * *

"Do you know what happened?" Rudy asks us. We shake our heads since we don't know. But since Rudy is doing his happy dance, it must be really important. "WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE! WE'RE GOING TO COMPETE IN THE WORLDWIDE KARATE CHAMPIONSHIPS! IT'S BEING HOSTED IN PARIS THIS YEAR! AND WE GOT FIRST CLASS TICKETS SO WE CAN GO THERE!"

Kelsey and Grace scream, and Julie and I have shocked looks on our faces. Paris? The one place I've wanted to go to all my life? This is the best news ever.

"We're leaving next week since summer starts then. So pack your bags and I'll let you know the rest of the details prior to the date. Oh and there's one catch…" Rudy tells us, with a scared look on his face. This must be bad. "We're teaming up with another group. The black dragons. But don't worry, the members are totally different people than last year. But you will recognize them."

We just nod our heads and make our way out. We're having a sleepover at Julie's house since it's a Friday night. When we get there, we put our stuff in Julie's room, pop some popcorn and have a movie marathon. Half way through Journey 2, I realize I forgot my bag at the dojo. I quickly tell Grace to tell Julie I'm going back to the dojo to grab my bag and run out of the room. It's almost 10:00pn, and Rudy usually leaves then. I run to the mall which fortunately isn't very far from Julie's house and race to the dojo. Before I open the doors, I see 2 figures…Rudy and someone else…someone familiar. I can hear them saying something.

"Please! I know you like her! And this will be your chance to win her heart! Listen to me, prove you're not the cocky person you were before you left." Rudy whispers to the figure. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the person. I can see some characteristics that match those of someone I know…wait. Now I know…it's him…the snobby, cocky person who left 2 years ago. I can't take it anymore. I open the doors really hard, causing them to slam against the wall. Rudy and the figure turn around and my guess is correct. It is him.

"Kim?" he asks me, and I can see Rudy is running out of the room, screaming and scooping up Tip-tip. He runs into his office and slams the door. I face the figure and walk up to him. I look at his gi. The Black Dragons. I can only say one thing.

"You…"

* * *

**And there you go! The first chapter of Kickin' It Alone! Review my KK's. I am going to ask for at least 5 reviews for the next chapter if it isn't too much. Anyway, take care! If you have any suggestions to make this story better as well, I'll be happy to use them. Oh and I have a question? Do you want me to continue this? Cause I don't want to waste my time if it's not going to be worth anything(sorry, I've been really busy lately since my grade 6 grad is on Wednesday and I have a lot of work to finish for my last minute report card marks), so yeah. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue it.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST EVER! 15 REVIEWS IN 4 HOURS! THAT JUST MADE MY DAY! Anyway, I am soooo happy that I get to post 2 chapters in one day. There will be a minor fighting scene. I don't want a big one since this is only the second chapter. But there will be slight kick and millie. So enjoy!(P.S. I want to thank anyone who added my story to their favourite story list, added me to their favourite author's list, and everything else. I feel blessed. Thank you!)**

_KIM'S POV_

"Jack…I see you finally decided to show up after 2 years of being gone. Where's everyone else?" I ask him bitterly, clenching my fists.

"They're at the dojo. I see you haven't changed Kimberly…"he says casually to me, but I can tell he's using a mean tone. "You haven't changed at all."

"What are you doing here Jackson? Trying to win back everyone you let down when you left? Cause honestly, it's not going to work. You will always be the snob you were before you left." I say, adding a harsh tone to the word Jackson. I know Jack hates being called that. Just as I hate being called Kimberly.

I honestly want him out of sight. I want to embrace the fact I'm going to Paris without him ruining it.

"Kim? What are you doing here? I thought it would be just me and Jack…" Rudy asks me, using the door as a shield in case I freak out and need someone to hit.

"I just came to get my bag. I forgot it here, but I surely didn't expect to see you and him here" I mumble through gritted teeth, giving Jack one of my famous death glares. "Anyway, I'm going to go get it…you know, before doing this…" I say calmly, and before I go to my locker to get my bag, I flip Jack. He lands on the ground and groans in pain. "Serves you right."

And in a swift movement, I go to my locker, open it and grab my bag. I walk over to the door, but Jack attempts to grab me and flip me as well. I quickly dodge it and whack Jack in the head with my bag. He falls to the ground and lies there for a few minutes. I give a small smirk and walk out of the door.

Before I walk out the door, I see Julie walking through the doors. "Kim, I was wondering what took you so long so I came over here to see if you were ok and…Jack? What are you doing here?" Julie asks, giving me and Jack a puzzled look.

"You know, just talking to Rudy. Well, I was until Kim showed up. Anyway, nice to see you again Rudy. But I need to go back to the dojo. The guys are waiting." Jack says, then walks out the door with no noise.

"JACK! WAIT!" Julie calls out to him. He turns his head around. "What is it Julie?" he asks her.

"Is…Milton here?" she whispers, and I could see a tear escaping from her face. Just then, Milton walked through the door. "Hey Jack, Ty wants to talk to us and-Julie?" he asks, giving her a lovesick look.

"MILTON!" she yells, and runs to him. He swoops her off her feet and kisses her.

"Awwww! You two are so sweet together! Jack, you should be happy for them. Anyway, we need to go Julie. Come on." I sweetly say, not wanting to ruin the great mood of the two. "I'll miss you Milton! See you tomorrow!" Julie calls out to Milton, and he waves at her with a big grin on his face.

"Julie! I am soooo happy for you!' I say, holding my hand to my heart. They truly are the sweetest couple ever. They aren't afraid to show public affection. Except at school. "Really? Thanks Kim. Anyway, are you and Jack official?" she asks me.

"No. And we will never be. I hate him. He hates me. And I couldn't care less." I tell her, rolling my eyes and cringing in disgust. Then Julie and I walk back to her house, and burst out the story to Kelsey and Grace who were waiting in the kitchen with more popcorn.

_JACK'S POV_

I couldn't believe it…I saw Kim. And she looked decent. But she is right. I am acting like a snob. Not too much. But a bit. And she hates me! I mean, nobody hates me! Not even my pesky next door neighbour Shirley! But if she hates me, then I'll hate her. See who crumbles first. Of course, it won't be me. I mean, I'm the complete package. Nobody could hate me for long. But I must admit, it is pretty impressive Kim's hated for 2 years. I couldn't even hate myself for 2 minutes! Wait a sec, am I comparing myself to Kim? And am I saying she's better than me? Oh dear lord, maybe the Zombie Alien Attack movie marathon wasn't such a good idea…now it's messing up my brain. NOBODY IS BETTER THAN ME! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE! And nobody ever will. Except for Chuck Norris…wait, I'm still better than him.

_KIM'S POV_

Today is like any other. Except for the fact THE GUYS CAME BACK! I mean, after 2 years, they still get treated like royalty! That's just stupid. Really, really stupid. I'm passing the halls when I see Donna pushing a girl down. And Jack is right there dumping water on her! I can't bear it. I walk over and help the girl up.

"What do you think you're doing? I know what. You're hurting this girl who I'm pretty sure you don't even know! So I'm going to say this once…STOP!" I yell at them, loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough that I won't get in trouble. When I see Mrs. Reynolds, I run up to her with the girl and grab her wrist. "Mrs. Reynolds, Donna and Jack were hurting…" I start to say, then snap my fingers cause I don't know her name.

"Violet," the girl whispers to me. "Violet! That's it! Anyway, Donna pushed her and she fell, then Jack dumped water on her." I tell her, showing a soaking wet Violet, her auburn hair clinging to her face.

"Dear lord! This is unacceptable. Anderson! Tobin! Detention for both of you. Thank you for telling me Kim. You're a nice girl." Mrs. Reynolds yells at Jack and Donna, then whispers to me and walks away.

"Thank you… Kim. I really appreciate it." Violet thanks me, and hurries off into the washroom to dry her hair. I smile and walk towards where Jack and Donna are standing. "You know Donna, this is typical for you…but Jack, I never knew you were this mean." I snap at them, and turn around and walk away to English.

After school, I walk over to Julie's house. We're partnered up for a science project so we need to work on it. Even though it isn't due for a week, it would be awesome if we finished it quickly and have the rest of the week off. After about an hour, Julie and I head to Falafel Phil's. We order and sit down at a table.

I'm about to ask Julie something when I hear 2 familiar voices. Jack and Ty. I put my finger to my lip to shush Julie so I can hear what they're saying. This might be important and I wanted to catch every bit of it.

I whip out my Iphone and go to Voice Recorder. I turn it on and hold my breath. I can hear them talking.

"So, what do you say? Break the girl's heart, and you get a big payday. Deal?" Ty says to Jack. I try not to talk, but my jaw drops when I hear what Jack says right after.

"Deal" Jack says and he shakes Ty's hand.

**And that's all! Let's say we try to go to 20 reviews total shall we? Anyway, thank you soooo much for the reviews and keep them coming. But still please do say any suggestions to make my story better if you have them. Anyway, take care my Karate Kickers! And have a wonderful Sunday!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! You guys are awesome! Keep those reviews coming! This is the 3****rd**** chapter, and this chapter takes place a week later at the airport. And I know the person whom Ty was referring to at the end of ch.2 is really obvious in this chapter, but there will be more. I promise. But there is one thing I need to talk to you about. I love how quickly the reviews are coming, but I fear I am near having writers block, so if you have any ideas, PLEASE PM them to me so I can use them. I would really appreciate it. Can we get to 30 reviews? I would love that. Enjoy my Karate Kickers.**

_KIM'S POV_

Finally, it's time. Time for us to go to Paris! I am soooo excited! Julie, Grace, Kelsey, Violet and I have planned out our whole trip. Turns out, Violet is really good at karate, and Rudy had an extra ticket so he gave it to Violet so she can compete too. But Rudy also gave the Black Dragons an extra ticket, and I'm wondering who they're going to bring. Probably Donna. I'm waiting in section 209 when Jack and the gang show up with none other than Donna. She looks especially dressed up today. In a pink dress that reveals way too much, along with a pink jacket and white heels, she looks like a Barbie doll.

"Oh look! If it isn't the rag doll along with her headless friends. Or should I say, brainless." Donna sneers,

"Look Donna. Going to Paris is a huge thing, and I want to be happy about it without you ruining it." I snap back at her, and she crosses her arms and sits down. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Donna screams. She tries to get up and I see there's gum on the seat. And it's stuck to her! I giggle and I see Jack laughing. I quickly stop. But it is really funny hearing Donna scream for someone to get the gum off of her. I sit down and read a magazine. I put my ear buds in my ears to block out the noise coming from the air headed Barbie a few seats away from me.

When they call our flight number, I quickly get out of my seat, grab my suitcase and race to where people are boarding. First class is called first, so I make my way through people giving me nice looks and jealous glares. Rudy is the 1st one to see First Class and when I come behind him, he's screaming and jumping up and down. When I see it, my jaw drops. It's huge! They have reclining seats, a t.v. and lots of other stuff.**(A/N: I've never been in 1****st**** class, and I only based off the description of 1****st**** class off some pictures I searched up on the internet, so please don't criticize if my description isn't accurate. Thanks!)** I took a seat in the second of the 4 seats. From the looks of it, I'm stuck with Jack on the end, Violet beside me, and Donna on the other end.

"Rag doll. Switch spots with me. I want to sit beside Jack." Donna hisses to me, giving me a glare.

"I can't Bad Breath Barbie. We're not allowed to." I reply while switching my Iphone to airplane mode and tapping on Angry Birds.**(A/N: I just made up that rule. You know, just for an idea). **Now Donna is getting upset. "Look Crawford! You better switch spots with me or I'll take your arms and stick them out the airplane window and flip you, then I'll -" Donna starts to say, then the plane attendant interrupts her.

"Ma'am, you cannot switch the spots, it's not allowed. You stay in your spot until plane ride is over." she says, her French accent sticking out a bit. Donna just crosses her arms again and sinks into her seat. I roll my eyes and turn on some music.

"Hey Kim, what are you doing?" Jack asks me, staring at my awesome Angry Bird playing skills.

"Playing Angry Birds if you haven't noticed. Cause It sure seems like you're staring at my screen." I reply, waving my phone in front of Jack's face. He rolls his eyes and reclines his seat.

After a while of playing Angry Birds, I lie down and fall asleep for a bit. Before I do, I look around. Violet is reading Mockingjay**(A/N: I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! THE BOOKS ARE AMAZING!) **and Donna is doing her nails. Typical Tobin. Her older sister is really nice. She is so different, I don't even know how they're even in the same family! It's a wonder how they can live together. Chelsea being so nice, and Donna being so… Donna. And Jack, well, he's looking at himself in the mirror, combing his hair. I can see 3 girls in the next aisle swooning and fanning themselves.

After a while, I wake up. I look at my watch. I changed it to Paris time. It's around 5:00 in the evening. I yawn, stretch my arms and sit up. For some reason, I can't move my hand. I just forget it and turn on the t.v.

I watch some Pretty Little Liars and Teen Wolf. When the shows finish, I look at the path of our flight. We're about 6 hours away from Paris. I guess I didn't sleep for very long. Maybe for about an hour or so. But I still can't move my hand. I look at my hand and freeze. My mouth opens and I stare at my hand. He's holding it… Jack is holding my hand! I quickly grab my wrist and take it away from Jack's grip. He opens his eyes and blushes. I blush a bit too and quickly look away.

"Violet, did you see that?" I ask her, and her face scrunches up in disgust.

"Awwwww, really? OMG! JACK LIKES YOU!" Violet screams. Everyone is staring at us now. I blush and Violet quickly apologizes. The flight attendant comes back and gives us a look.

"Please keep it quiet my darlings. The people here want to relax and enjoy their flight. Please keep the noise level down. Oh and if that Blitzy Barbie bothers you again, let me know. Pink is not in right now in Paris. Green is." she says, giving Donna a grossed out look. I stare at my green flowery tank top and skinny jeans and smile. "Thanks. I sure will." I reply, smiling.

The flight attendant smiles and gives me a sly look. "Darlin', it looks like love boy is holding your hand!" she squeals, then walks away. I blush and look towards my hand. Jack is holding it again. He sees me and quickly lets go. I sigh and remember when I heard Jack and Ty talking.

"_Break her heart…deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_That must be me. If so, I will be prepared. Cause I'm Kimberly Ann Crawford. I don't break hearts. And I certainly do not have my heart broken. Watch out. Cause I've decided on something. If Jack is going to make a deal with someone, well, then so am I._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Karate Kickers! This is the 4****th**** chapter and this will take place in Paris. This will also be the chapter Kim's plan is revealed and the episode where her plan fails since something else happens. This episode also has the real reason behind Jack's cocky attitude and why the guys quit and disappeared. I'll leave it at a sad, kind of romantic moment if you don't mind. Since I'm getting quite a bit of reviews for each chapter, can we get to 50 reviews? That would be awesome! Anyway, you probably want to read the chapter now, so read and review! Oh and there is a minor swear and I'm not sure whether to change this to T or not. If I need to, let me know and I'll change the rating. Oh and this episode is a bit emotional. **

* * *

_KIM'S POV_

Paris is amazing! I look around at the airport. Even though it's only an airport, I want to see as much as possible. Even if it's an airport, every moment is going to be spent taking in the sweet wonderfulness of Paris. Plus, the competition starts in 3 days so I want to see as much as Paris as possible before my mind gets stuck on winning.

Plus, I need to get my plan into action. If Jack is trying to break my heart, then I will just have to make it unavailable. You see, my best friend Chris lives here now. He moved a few years ago. Anyway, he agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend to see what Jack will do. Although I've told everyone except the boys, Chris isn't a very good actor. I hope he's gotten better because me and him were video chatting 3 days ago and we tried acting like a couple, but he wasn't very good. Hopefully, he can pull it off. If not, one of the girls or Rudy will cause a distraction.

When we get off the plane, Donna immediately runs to Jack and hits me. I just ignore her and look around for Chris. When I see him, I run to him with my arms wide open. "Chris!" I call out to him, and he embraces me in a big hug. Everyone looks at us, and I can see Jack has a grossed and jealous look on his face. I give him a smirk and focus my eyes on Chris.

"I missed you…" Chris says to me, and I give him a wide grin.

"Kim? Who's this?" Jack asks me, giving Chris a glare. I raise my eyebrow and give him a look that if you saw it, you could tell someone seems jealous. If that look even exists.

"This is Chris. My best friend, and boyfriend of 3 years. Do you have a problem with that Jack? Cause in case you've forgotten, you have a girlfriend!" I tell him, staring at the Blitzy Barbie, as the airplane attendant quoted it, who happened to be repainting her nails. That's the 5th time in 2 hours. Maybe she should get better nail polish.

Jack just shakes his head and makes his way to the luggage carousel to get his suitcase, and retrieve Donna's 3 suitcases since she won't bother to get them herself. I guess she didn't get the memo when Rudy said "Pack light!" and I bet you she has her whole closet in them judging from the size.

* * *

I see Jack struggling to carry the 4 suitcases and I look at my 1 suitcase. Sighing, I walk over and take two of Donna's suitcases and roll them. Jack gives me a puzzled look but I ignore it and give Donna her 2 suitcases with Jack carrying the other one. She gives me a rude look and grabs her suitcases and walks over to Jack. She takes the one he has and gives him a kiss on the cheek. I roll my eyes and walk over to where everyone else is standing.

"Okay, if Donna stares at Jack all dreamy eyed and that crap, I swear I'm going to puke all over her platinum blonde hair, take a picture of her and post it on Facebook…" Grace mutters, shooting Donna a dirty look.

"Oh I would love for that to happen…if only I could cut her hair until it becomes a boy cut. Then I'm sure she wouldn't be straitening it any time soon." I say back to her, and before I can say anything else, Jack pulls me towards a corner.

"What the heck are you doing? I was talking to Grace!" I hiss at him. He just ignores me and pulls me closer. I push him away and he gets frustrated.

"Anyway, why did you help me? I thought you hated me." he tells me, pointing at an old man carrying Donna's 3 suitcases while she puts on lipstick.

"I still hate you, but it looked like you needed help And trust me, that's a rare occasion, since you usually do stuff my yourself, so I decided to help" I say to him, looking for anyone to get me out of this awkward conversation. Violet's still reading Mockingjay, Donna's still putting on lipstick, Kelsey and Rudy are looking over our hotel brochure, Jerry and Eddie are gobbling down croissants from a stand nearby, and Chris is flirting with Grace. Wait a sec… FLIRTING WITH GRACE! I groan and stare at him. Looks like my plan didn't work.

"Looks like Chris is cheating on you. If that was a plan you came up with, then it certainly didn't work." Jack smirks, and I punch him in the arm.

"OW! What the heck! What was that for?" Jack yells at me and I wince as he slaps me across the face.

"For stating the obvious dufus! Anyway, you knew?" I ask him and I close my eyes and wait for another blow. But nothing happens. Instead, Jack has glassy eyes. He looks like he's gonna cry, and Jackson Drew Anderson never cries! Not even when he fell off his skateboard and broke his arm when he hit it on the side of the fountain. Even I would have cried!

"Yes. I knew. But why? Why did you do that?" he asks me, his eyes still glassy.

"I heard you and Ty talking. And…wait…I'm not telling you until you tell me why you and the guys quit, then left…" I tell him, and he turns angry.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it…okay? Just leave it. I don't want to talk about it…" Jack replies, giving me a dirty look that I can't ignore.

"Look, I've waited a long time for you to come back, and now that you have, I want to know why you left! And I intend on finding out…one way or another. Whether it's from your mouth or from someone else's mouth…" I warn him, but stop when a tear escapes from his face.

"I'll tell you…okay?" he asks me, and I only nod.

"Look, it's a long story, so I'll minimize it…Ty came to each of our houses, telling us to meet him at the Black Dragons dojo and if we didn't, he'd hurt someone that was really special. So we agreed. The next night, we went to the dojo. Then he erased part of our memory and changed some stuff. He made me all cocky, he wiped out some of Milton's smartness, killed Jerry's dancing skills, and made Eddie's food craving so small, he attempted to starve himself. Anyway, everyone's gotten over them…except me. So Ty took us all away and forced us to join the Black Dragons. And now we're back. And I'm hoping you'll forgive me…" Jack says, and more tears escape from his eyes.

I stare at him for a bit. Then shake my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Look, I would, but I'm not going to. I know about the deal. And I know when you say deal, you mean it. And knowing you are going to follow the deal, I can't trust you anymore. I'm really sorry." I tell him, and walk away with tears stinging in my eyes. I completely ignore Jack's calls and walk out of the airport and onto the sidewalk. I walk to our hotel since it's only a 10 minute walk and cabs are quite expensive. I want to spend my money on clothes and souvenirs.

Jack keeps on calling me, but I ignore him. I have to intention of talking to him again after I left him all sad. I keep walking, since nothing Jack can say will make me stop. I'm still walking away but I hear Jack say something.

"I'm breaking the deal! You wanna know why?"

I keep walking, completely ignoring him and trying to stop tears from spilling down my face. It's a bit cloudy which isn't helping me at all. Or my mood. I stop to tie my shoelace and look around. I haven't gotten very far though. I turn around and Jack is still running after me. I quickly dash onto the road and pass through the busy streets. That's when I start crying. Tears spill from my eyes like a waterfall. And it starts raining right after, so it's even worse. I almost don't catch the last thing Jack says but I do. And when I do, I stop and stare at him. I quickly shake my head and walk away, leaving a sad and angry Jack standing on the parking lot.

* * *

When I get to the hotel, I check in and walk into my room. It's huge so the girls share it with me. It has 5 king size beds, 2 flat screen televisions and 2 bathrooms. It also has a huge balcony that overlooks the Eiffel Tower. Wonderful. Just wonderful. I can see tons of boutiques as well. Perfect places to shop this evening when the rain stops and I've settled in. Kelsey and Grace have gone to the lobby to find cute bellboys, and Julie went to the library to improve her French vocabulary. This is supposed to be a fun and a bit competitive vacation. Not a "try to add as much school related stuff as possible" vacation.

Violet is watching The Hunger Games on the 2nd television. I swear, if she was a guy, she would want to marry Suzanne Collins! I mean, she loves her! Like, OMG SUZANNE COLLINS IS THE BESTEST WRITER IN THE WIDEST OF WORLDS! But of course, she would never talk like that. She's a lot smarter than that. Thank goodness Donna gets her own room. I would never want to room with that blonde. Even though I am a blonde, Donna goes past the blonde scale. She's the "OMG, MY DADDY CAN AND WILL BUY ANYTHING I WANT SINCE I'M SUPER RICH AND I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT A BUTLER AND 12 MAIDS. ONE FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK." type of blonde. Reminds me of London Tipton. But even that girl had heart! Donna's is dark and is oozing black blood at this moment.

I join in with Violet. At the end of the movie, there are fresh tear stains on my cheeks and on the pillow from the part about Rue. Kelsey and Grace come back with 5 phone numbers each, and Julie comes back, being able to speak fluent French. I name her as my translator and speaker since I haven't had time to look over my French speaking skills. I know a lot of French since my mom taught me, but I'll need Julie in case there are words I don't understand. And the French speak really fast.

After 3 hours, it's time for bed. Everyone has fallen asleep except me at around 1:00am. I can't stop thinking about what Jack said. He can't mean it…can he? It's not possible. People fall for Jack, not the other way around…but still, I can't believe it. I finally fall asleep, but Jack's 4 words are in my head. And they will be for a while.

"_Because I Love You…"_

* * *

**And there you have it! The 4****th**** chapter. So lets get to 50 reviews! WOOT WOOT! Hehehe, sorry bout that. Anyway, review and hopefully we get to 50. And I have some news. Even if I do get to 50 reviews, I might not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. You see, my Grade 6 Graduation is tomorrow, and one of my classmates has invited everyone to a party after it, so I won't be back home until around 6:30 to 7:00pm. I will try to write a bit of chapter 5, but I probably won't post it until Thursday or Friday. So tata my Karate Kickers. And see you on Thursday!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! I am amazed by how popular I've become. Since this story is quite popular, I'm putting This Means War on hiatus. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. I was quite busy and I won't be able to update tomorrow cause I'm going to Toronto to hang out with friends, so I might update on Sunday. If not, it's summer now so you'll be getting many chapters! I'm not sure how many chapters I want this to be so I'll update until I find a way to end it. But you can guarantee there will be more than ten chapters. I also apologize in advance since this chapter might be short to you. So enjoy my Karate Kickers! Oh, and there will be a fire that will be covered for the next chapter or 2, and it will happen in the most unexpected place. Plus, it might injure one of our favourite characters…that's all I'm saying for now, even though I said a lot. I tend to get carried away sometimes :c. I know it's kind of random, but I thought it might add a bit more drama. Sorry about the long author's note.**

_KIM'S POV_

Paris is amazing so far. I went sightseeing with Julie and Violet mainly since Grace and Kelsey were hung up on the boutiques and souvenir stores. Rudy trusted us so he went with the guys since he didn't trust them as much. Ty didn't bother to show up since he had "something better to do" and he couldn't miss it. Who would want to miss a chance to go to Paris! I surely wouldn't since I'm here right now.

Anyway, I went to see the place where the tournament is going to be held. Rudy wanted me to take pictures and note any information about it so he can have back-up information for the tournament in case he needs it. I don't know why, but he's the reason we're here so I'd do anything for him. I'm looking around when I see the guys along with Rudy entering. I roll my eyes and look away from them. I can feel Jack's gaze so I walk forward, looking for something to catch my attention. I see a little boy along with his mom and I breath a sigh of relief. The boy is adorable and he looks around 4, and his sweet nature keeps me focused. Just then, I smell something funny in the air.

I just ignore it until I see the mother running out the doors, trying to lift her little boy up. He doesn't budge though, and I give him a confused look. I still do until I turn around and see smoke. I look around and see people running around. I run to ask someone what's going on until I feel heat on my back. I turn around again and see a big fire swallowing everything in it's way. I use my hand to muffle a scream and my instincts kick in quickly. I rush to random strangers, helping them get out of the building. I get a lot of people out and the place is almost deserted after a few minutes. I rush out the door and keep running until I hear a plea for help. I stop and hear the plea being repeated again

Then, I realize who it is. The little boy. He didn't leave. I hear his plea one more time before I run back into the building. Before I can, a hand grips onto my wrist and I snap my head around to see who it is. It's Jack. He's gripping my wrist really hard. I wince at the pain.

"Don't you dare go in there." He threatens, gripping my wrist so hard, I feel like I'm becoming numb.

I ignore him and see the mother of the little boy, crying and clamping onto a firefighter's arm.

"Please! You need to save my little boy! He's only 4. Please sir, please!" She begs, collapsing to the ground and hanging her head down. The man just shakes her arm off and walks away. And then I know I have to go back. I use all my strength and remove Jack's hand and run to the boy's mother.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm going to go save him." I reassure her, and she can only mumble a sincere thank you before I rush inside, ignoring all the calls for me to stop. I rush to a halt when I see the fire covering the door and slip through a window that's open. When I'm inside, I'm intoxicated by the fumes and heat. I wipe off the sweat from my forehead and move on ahead.

"Hello? Are you there?" I call out, trying to hear the boy's voice again so I can pinpoint his location.

"Help me!" He calls out to me, and I see a little bit of blonde hair through a big crack in the wall. He's in a locker room. The one we were supposed to use. I see no way to get in. I muster up all my courage and leap through the flames. When I land on the other side, I look at my body. Miraculously, I don't have any burns. Those flames mustn't have been hot at all. When I see the little boy crying, I run over to him and give him a hug.

I cover him with my blue sweater so he won't inhale any smoke. Ignoring the fact I'm wearing a tank top and skinny jeans and that I have a big chance of burns without protection, I pick up the boy and try to get out. I slip us both out through the big crack in the wall that I should've used to get in. When the little boy starts whimpering, I hug him closer to my chest and continue my sprinting. When I run out of energy, I find a bit of the building that isn't filled with smoke and huddle inside. I poke the little boy's head out and soothe him.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. What's you name? My name is Kim." I ask, and it takes a few moments before he replies.

"Cole." He simply says, and hugs my chest even more when a huge amount of flames erupt behind us. I sigh and start sprinting again towards the exit. It feels like an hour until we make it near the exit. I take a quick break. I sit down for a few seconds and whisper comforting words to Cole.

"Don't worry Cole. We're almost there. Just hold on for a few more minutes." I quietly say to him, and a tear escapes my eye. We're almost there. Close to safety. I take a deep breath, which only results in smoke filling my lungs. I cough and choke and cry even more. I'm about to get up when a big chunk of the roof falls and lands on my leg. I wince in pain and try to get up, but I can't. I keep trying, but still nothing. I won't be able to get up. I'm trapped, but Cole isn't. I let go of Cole and he keeps hugging me.

"Cole, run. Run to the exit. Your mommy will be waiting there for you. Okay?" I say to him, my leg going numb. There is no way I'll be able to get out. I'm stuck here. But atleast I could save someone else's life.

"What about you Kim?" He asks me, worry in his voice. I sigh and say the only thing that comes to mind.

"I'm stuck here. But don't worry. Now you go and run out of this place. And don't come back. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come out with you. But you go and live a wonderful life. And if you see my friends, tell them I'm in a happier place now."

I start to cry until Cole gives me a big hug. I'm shocked for a moment, but then I hug him back. I rock him back and forth, and look down when I let go. He runs towards the doors, and before he gets too far away, I call out to him something.: "Keep the sweater. Leave it right in front of this place and god will deliver it to me." and Cole only nods before disappearing into the fresh air and sweet sunshine. I mumble a prayer to god, telling him to give Cole a wonderful life before I lie down. I close my eyes and stay still as the ceiling collapses on me, and everything goes black.

_JACK'S POV _**(A/N: Jack's POV will take place as Cole gets out of the building and the building collapses.)**

I'm waiting anxiously while Rudy is pacing back and forth. The girls are freaking out and crying while the guys are talking about who knows what? I breath a sigh of relief when I see the little boy running out of the doors and hugging his mom. His mom brings him close and hugs him, caressing his hair and mumbling words of apology for leaving him in there. After that's done, I look around. A thought hits me when I see the doors. Kim still hasn't come out. I run to the closest firefighter and shakes his shoulder until he turns around.

"Where's Kim? You know, the girl who rescued the little boy." I ask him, and he only shakes his head and walks away. Then it hits me. She isn't coming out. I try not to think of that and run towards the doors. Before I can get in, Rudy grabs my arms and holds me back.

"NO! Let me go!" I yell at Rudy, but he only holds on tighter. I'm about to cry. And I don't cry…even though I did a few days ago. Rudy finally lets go, but it's too late. I stand there, everyone else crying, as my worst fear becomes reality. The building collapses. I'm in shock until the little boy Kim saved comes up to me.

"Are you Kim's friend?" He asks me, and I can only nod. I ask him why and he only starts crying.

"Kim wanted me to tell you something." He says to me, and everyone huddles and surrounds the little boy, wanting to here what Kim said.

"What?" Julie asks him, blinking back more tears.

"Kim wanted me to tell you: 'She's in a happier place now.'" and that's all he has to say before everyone bursts into tears, even me. I wipe my eyes and watch the little boy take Kim's sweater. He place it in front of the doors and walks away, his mom clutching his hand. I walk up to the doors, lean down and place my hands on the sweater. Kim's favourite sweater. She told me about why this sweater was so special 4 years ago.

"_This sweater was my mom's. She died a few years ago. My dad left us 3 years earlier. I live with my aunt now. Anyway, if I ever die, take this sweater and place it on my grave. Then, I'll be with my mom in heaven."_

And now, Cole did it. I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind. She saved a life. This is the least someone could do for her. I see a lily growing in the grass near the building. I pick it and place it on the sweater. For Kim.

**Anyway, that's the end of it. And just to let you know, even though this is a spoiler, Kim is NOT DEAD! I've got a plot following this, but she will be gone for 3 chapters, and she'll show up at the most important time of the story yet. Anyway, read and review, and I will reveal the plot in the next chapter's author note. But if you want to know earlier, then PM me and I will tell you. Can we get to atleast 60+ reviews? That would be brilliant. **

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyheyhey! I'm back with the sixth chapter of Kickin' It Without Them. Anyway, Kim will be in this chapter, quite a bit actually. I find it quite easy to write in her POV, so I will add her as much as possible. I can't bear to have her missing since she hasn't been in 3 Kickin' It episodes, so I will add her, but no one will know she is alive, or present at the moment. Except for one person. Only one person knows she is still alive, and that person will place quite a big role near the end of the 3 chapters where she makes her dramatic entrance. Anyway, enjoy! I apologize for the short chapter.**

_KIM'S POV_

My head hurts. I'm not sure where I am. Everything is dark. In ruins. A faint smell of smoke fills the air. And then it hits me. The fire, the arena, Cole, and everything else floods into my mind. I'm alive. I shake my head and feel my face. Other than a few scratches and an irritating headache, I'm perfectly fine. Barely damaged. An angel came and saved me. I send a quick thank you to god and get up. No one else is in sight. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I can't make myself noticeable. I have to stay with my uncle now. He'll be the only one who knows I'm alive. I can't face the gang now. Not anymore. They'll hate me if they realize that I lied to them about my death.

I wipe the ashes and dirt off of me and walk away. I wash myself off with my water bottle**(A/N: I know this sounds weird, but she takes the water, puts it in her hands and washes off her arms and legs with it.) **and walk to my uncle's. When I get there, I ring the doorbell and after a few moments, he opens the door.

"Kimberly. You're alive. Let me guess, I cannot tell anyone about this, am I right? If so, come on in and you can stay with me for a while. But I will be refereeing the final match of the tournament your dojo will be competing in so you must come with me then, okay?" He asks me, and I nod and step into the cozy warmth of the house.

I love my uncle. He knows me better than anyone else, other than my aunt. He can read my mind so well, it seems scary. He sits me down on a chair near the island**(A/N: An island is a type of table typically found in kitchens, I have one in my house.) **and put a slice of pizza on a plate in front of me. I thank him and eat the slice. While I'm doing so, my uncle, also known as Andre, talks to me a bit about some stuff I should know.

"Now Kim, I will be out of the house in the afternoon so you can't be in here. You can go shopping or do other things, but do not be seen by others. And now I know this sounds a bit rude, but I need you to spy on your friends. See what they talk about, so you can decide whether you want to show up at sometime or not. But doll, you can't stay like this forever. You need to tell the world you're alive at some point or another." He tells me, and I hang my head down. He's right. I'll regret keeping the fact that I'm alive a secret, especially to my friends.

I sigh and tell him he's right. He smiles and says that I need to leave now. But not without changing. He knew I would come here so he got all my stuff from the hotel. I smiled, thanked him and went to change. After taking a shower, combing my hair and changing, I'm finally ready to leave. I'm wearing a red sequin top that hangs off of one shoulder, a black and white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans with small, pink hearts on the right leg, and white ballet flats with "Paris" on them in fancy handwriting. I wear a dirty blonde coloured wig and black sunglasses so no one will recognize me in case they come face to face with me. Of course, I won't let that happen, but if that does happen, then I'll be prepared.

When I walk down the steps, my uncle whistles and I give him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me." I say to him, and he smiles.

"No problem Kim. Now you go spy!" He says to me, and I give him a thumbs up. I grab my bag, consisting of my wallet, a pack of gum, extra sunglasses if these break, a water bottle, and a necklace. I put the necklace on and a diamond studded watch I bought 2 days ago. A big pit settles in my stomach and I feel a bit queasy. It's wrong to spy on people, but I need to do it. I take a deep breath and walk out the door. I get in a taxi and go to Mademoiselle première**(A/N: I have no idea if this is a real clothing store, I just made it up.) **and walk into the store. I freeze automatically when I see the gang. The guys are just sitting in the chairs staring at girls, all except for Jack. He's stuck with Donna, helping her pick out pink dresses. Typical.

"JACK! I CAN'T WEAR THIS! NOT ENOUGH DIAMONDS! GOD, COME ON! THERE HAS TO BE A DRESS WITH ENOUGH DIAMONDS AND ENOUGH PINK!" Donna screams, and everyone, including me stops and stares at her. She gives everyone a glare and continues looking at dresses. I take a look at Donna one more time. She seems to be on the verge of tears. I groan and look around for a dress with enough pink and diamonds. I've always been naturally good to people and help them with things. It's the right thing to do. I finally spot a bright pink dress with loads of diamonds. I take it off the rack and walk over to where Donna is throwing a tantrum.

I tap on her shoulder and she spins around, giving me a menacing look. "What do you want?" She asks me.

"I… I found this on the rack, and I thought you might like it." I stutter, holding out the dress. She takes a look at it, then squeals.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She cheers, and gives me a huge hug. I hug back, wanting to treasure a happy Donna Tobin. This is the nicest she's ever been to anyone. Especially someone who isn't her.

I give her a weak smile and try to get out of her embrace. Her hand is on my wig and I'm afraid it will fall off. She finally lets go, and I'm unprepared for it, so my sunglasses go skidding across the floor. I run to retrieve them and put them back on my face. I mumble a quick "your welcome" and run towards the bracelet section. I find this gorgeous golden bracelet with sparkly blue and purple beads and buy it. I put it on and walk out the store. I turn around and see the gang quickly following me, Donna holding her bag with the pink dress inside.

I run to a café and order a latte. I sit down and text my uncle.**(Kim's writing is in bold, and her uncle's is in italics.)**

**Kim: Where r u? I'm at the café on Prepe Avenue beside Mademoiselle Première.**

_Andre: At work darling. How is the spying going?_

**Kim: Well. I saw the gang. But they didn't talk about me. But I did help Donna find a dress.**

_Andre: Good job. Keep doing what you're doing and you're bound to hear something important. I gtg. Love you!_

**Kim: Luv u 2!**

I put my Iphone in my pocket and sip on my latte. I decide to take it with me and follow the gang. When I see them enter a flower shop. I walk in after them. I hear them talking and pretend to look at some hydrangeas while they're talking to the owner.

_JACK'S POV_

"Can we place an order for a bouquet of lilies for tomorrow?" Grace asks the owner.

"Um…sure. What time do you want them to be ready?" The owner asks her, and I can see Donna staring at her in disgust because of her outfit.

"Around noon. Is that okay?" Julie pipes in, and Grace mumbles a quick thank you to her. The owner nods and takes out a notebook. She notes down the information while I put the money on the counter. She nods and says a quick thank you and the gang and I walk out the doors.

We walk to a nearby café and sit down at a table. Everyone orders something and I hear everyone talking about Kim while we wait. I don't know why, but I join in the conversation, putting my Iphone in my pocket and tap my fingers on the table, staring at the ceiling and looking at the counter to see how our orders are coming.

_KIM'S POV_

I sit down at my original spot in the café again and continue sipping my latte. I don't know why the gang ordered a bouquet of lilies at the flower shop, but now that they're in the café, they probably will talk about me while they're waiting.

Their table is right beside mine, so I can see everything that they're doing and I can also hear their conversation perfectly. I take out my Iphone, tap on the voice recorder app and when I hear Kelsey's voice, I turn it on, but hide it so no one can see it. I stay extra quiet so I don't miss anything.

"I can't believe we'll be competing in the tournament without Kim!" Kelsey wails, and wipes her eyes, trying not to let any tears fall. Violet gives her a hug and Kelsey starts crying. For a moment, everything is silent. When I think none of them will speak, Eddie opens his mouth and says something.

"You know what! We should say something Kim helped us get/with. Maybe then we'll feel a bit more happier. We'll go in alphabetical order." and everyone nods. I stay still, anxious to hear what they're going to say, and I don't want to ruin it by making any noise or movement.

**(A/N: The ways Kim helped everyone are made up. They aren't from episodes.)**

"Well…Kim didn't help me with much. She is such a rude person." Donna scoffs, and everyone gives her a rude look. The only reason I never helped her with anything was because she never let me help her. She hates my guts!

"Kim helped me realize my cooking potential." Eddie says, and I smile. I did help Eddie. Since he loves food, he must be a good cook. After a cooking filled day, he and I realized he is an amazing cook. And so am I!

"Kim helped me get on the cheer squad. She and I practiced non-stop until I made it. And now I'm co-captain!" Grace tells everyone, and pretends to shake imaginary pompoms.

"She helped me pass math so I could stay on all of the sports teams." Jack mumbles, and I think he's thinking about how the soccer team won the championships.

"She helped me start a professional dance career." Jerry says, standing up and busting a move. Everyone claps.

"She helped me and Milton be together." Julie smiles and stares at Milton, and he gives her a lovesick look back. They are so cute together!

"She babysat my bratty cousin so I could go to the dance. She wanted to go so bad, but she decided to help me instead." Kelsey whispers, wiping away a stray tear.

"Kim helped me convince my parents to build me a science lab." Milton says, holding up his most prized experiment. A piece of cloth with a never ending fragrance. He spent 3 weeks working on that right after his parents built him the lab. It won first place at the international science fair.

"Rudy texted me saying that Kim helped him win a lot of trophies." Jack mutters. I don't know why he's using that tone of voice, but it seems really rude.

"Last but not least, Kim…helped me by teaching me how to stand up for myself." Violet stutters, blinking back some tears.

"Well, I guess that's it. We can say other ones at her funeral tomorrow." Jack whispers, and I'm in shock. They're having a funeral for me tomorrow. Something pops into my mind. I need to attend that funeral.

**And that's all! Can we get to atleast 90 reviews? Maybe even 100? That would be awesome sauce! Anyway, read, review, and recommend. I finally found another R for my 3 R's! Yes! That calls for a celebration! No, I'm just kidding. Anyway, HAPPY CANADA DAY! Hope you have a wonderful day, and the next chapter will be focused on the funeral. I know I promised the plot would be revealed, and most of it was, but the rest will be revealed in the next chapter. Goodbye!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	7. Funerals And Fakers

**Hey! I've been thinking of having a 3 part season 1 finale…Lol, yes, I've decided to have seasons for this story, you know, like t.v. shows. So yeah, this is part 1 of 3. This chapter will be focused on Kim's funeral…and yes, I don't have a h*ll(Pardon my language) of a clue the people who planned the funeral are having one when they haven't found Kim's body. I know I should know since I'm the one who's writing this, but I honestly don't. So, enjoy part 1, and I've decided to have a name for part 1. It's kinda based of the style of the episode titles for Austin and Ally, for example "Diners and Daters" so this title will follow the same rule and style. Plus, one of the characters lied to another one's face! I won't say who though here, but it will be revealed in this chapter. I apologize for this part and the next one being very short. But I promise you, the last part will be really long. But I have a super big question…how long do you want it to be? Cause so far, I'm thinking around 5000 words, do you want it longer or shorter? Let me know in the reviews. And the last part will be published on Leo Howard's b-day! It will be my b-day present for his fans…yay! And I know this is a super gigantic author's note, but I want to make this a bit long. BTW, have you seen the music video for Both Of Us by B.O.B. ft. Taylor Swift? I am absolutely IN LOVE with the song and video! It definitely deserves a spot in the top 3 on my top 10 ultimate favourite songs of the year. Definitely. Anyway, I'm pretty positive this author's note is almost 400 words…a huge, huge author note, and I apologize for it being so long, but I have a lot to talk about. But forget that, NOW IGNORE MY SUPER HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND ENJOY THE STORY! BTW, I'VE ALWAYS FORGOTTEN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER AND A LOT OF PEOPLE DO THEM SO I WILL TOO, SO HERE IT GOES:**

**I(Hiruthika Ravi) do not own Kickin' It or anything related to it. Except for this story and plot. If I did own Kickin' It, Kim wouldn't have disappeared in the 3 episodes and Kim and Jack would have kissed, or almost kissed by now…:c…*le virtual super sad super blue super fat giant size tear…**

_KIM'S POV_

I can't believe it. I'm attending my own funeral today, and that just scares me. I never thought I would be seeing my own funeral without anyone realizing I am. Goodness gracious…this has been the happiest, saddest, weirdest trip ever. To Paris! I will never forget this…even though people will probably forget me.

I'm the last one to come…I can't make anyone suspicious…although some people are staring at me. I just ignore them…I've been to a lot of funerals so I know just what to expect. After a bit, it's time for the speeches. People get shushed and I silently thank them. I've always been self-conscious about what people think about me, and this is the perfect opportunity to find out what people think, or "thought" about me. Eddie goes first, since only the gang are making speeches because they're the only ones in Paris…but Rudy is making one too. But they've got to hurry. The tournament is this afternoon at 5:00pm and right now it's around 1:00pm and I doubt it would be any good if the everyone missed the very first day because of me.

"Kim was an awesome friend…her shortness made me feel ok to be around everyone since somehow everyone had growth spurts…" and everyone laughed, including me. That is true. Eddie and I were really short at a lousy 5.3" and everyone, including Jack had a huge growth spurt, except for Julie as well. Rudy shushes everyone as Eddie continues. "She helped me realize my cooking skills, and I promise you Kim… I will mail some homemade croissants to you up in the sky." Eddie finishes and after some silent laughter, it's Grace's turn. I stand on my toes to try to see her over a person's shoulder. I see her wipe a tear and walk up.

"Kim…she was a wonderful friend! She was an awesome cheerleader, well, former cheerleader since she quit after being treated terribly by Donna and her friends. But she would always show up to all of the sport meets and games. She was full of spirit and pep, and I hope she'll be cheering us on for every game even if she isn't in the stands or helping out with anything." Grace sobs, and I put my hands on my heart. Grace truly was a wonderful friend, even if she was a member of the "Krystal Krew" which was made by none other than the "Krystal Krew Blitzy Barbie" herself. Grace then steps off the stage where the podium is and she cries into Jerry's arms. He's shocked at first, but then he rocks Grace back and forth. Now that is another example of love. I smile. I knew they liked each other. And this confirms everyone's suspicions.

Next up is Jerry. That's weird, I thought Jack would say something. I guess not. It kind of hurts. But deep down I know I deserve it. I've treated him with a cold shoulder while he's been wanting me to forgive him. But I have a feeling what Jack said to me at the airport about why he went missing was a lie. I mean, I know Ty is evil, but not that evil! Plus, the guys wouldn't go down without a fight. I'm positive of that. They're stronger than that.

"Kim was a girl with swag! But I shouldn't be using that word since this is supposed to be a memorable day for her…so I pledge not to say swag again…darn it…I said it again." and this also sends people into laughter. Yet again, Rudy shushes everyone and Jerry continues. "She was the reason I've received an opportunity to be a back-up dancer in a music video. And I am super stoked! That's just how swa-I mean awesome she was…I will truly miss her. She promised me she would be one of the first to see the music video and I hope there is a computer up there." Jerry finishes, looking up at the sky probably picturing me up there. I look down and wipe a tear from my eye. When he gets off the stage, Grace runs back into his arms and together they sit down. I mouth "awwwww" and watch Julie walk up on stage. A little kid runs around and I get pushed down by him. He apologizes and I shake my head and mouth it's okay and get up. I wipe any dirt off of my black dress and stand still as Julie starts to talk.

"Kim was a wonderful intellectually gifted student and great friend. It was an honour to be her friend and tutor her…and sometimes she tutored me! She did a lot of things for me, but I never got to repay her for all of them. But I hope she'll forgive me for doing so. And if I could do something…anything to bring her back, I would. I miss you Kim…and I will never forget you." Julie whispers the last part and runs off the stage. I wipe more tears from my eyes. I never realized they loved me so much. But I really want Jack to make a speech. He promised if I died before him, he would be the first one to make a speech, and if it was the other way around, then I would. But so far, he hasn't. After grabbing a tissue from a box on a table nearby, and wiping more tears, Kelsey makes her way up the steps, wiping off any dust off of her skirt.

"I agree with everything Julie and Grace said. You know, except for the tutoring part. She tutored me, but the only thing I tutored her in was fashion and make-up." She says, giving a weak smile, her eyes getting all teary. "She was an awesome best friend, and I hope she is happy now…" Kelsey finishes, then silently walks off the stage, nearly tripping over some wires. Luckily, she stays on her feet and starts crying. Then, the tears come for me too. I use my hand to wipe off the tears instead of the tissue. After this, my eyes will be all swollen and red. I slightly smile when I see Jack getting up from his seat, but my face quickly drops when he just goes to get some water. But my smile comes back when I see Milton getting up and walking up to stand in front of the podium. He seems to be paler than normal and I think some people are a bit worried.

"What can I say? I'm really upset about the loss of Kim. She was a great friend, quite a smart girl and a sweet person. She always gave back, not asking for anything in return, but I want to give back to her by making this speech. Everyone is truly affected by the loss of her…and Kim, if you're listening, then I miss you. And even though we've had a few arguments, you'll always be a friend to me, even if you're not here in the audience right now." Milton tells everyone, then walks off stage. At that moment, I want to run up to the gang and tell them that I'm right here. But I won't. I'll reveal myself at the tournament. The last day. The very last day, the last match, whether the gang is competing in that match or not. I'll reveal myself.

Rudy is the second last, and I see Violet trying to wipe some stray tears and preparing herself to walk onto the stage to make her speech. I turn my head to where Rudy is standing, shaking a bit. "Kim was a great student, and a wonderful young lady who would have grown up to be a great person and I am privileged to have been able to help her on her journey to become a wonderful, resourceful and wise girl. I wish she could have used her karate skills to chop those flames into nothing. Hahaha…err…never mind. Anyway, I didn't plan a speech so I'm just winging it right now. But the last thing I have to say is that Kim will definitely kick butt up there." Rudy finishes, pointing up at the clouds. I smile. Rudy always knows how to cheer someone up. Now, Violet is up. And apparently, she's the last person. I look around and see Jack just sitting, and the gang is nagging him to go up and say something about me. Donna is clutching his arm.

"Even though I only knew her for a few days, Kim was a great person. She stood up for me when she didn't need to. But she did. And that proves she's got character. If she has something to say, she's not afraid to say it, and that takes guts. And she's got a whole lot of it. And I will never forget her. Rest in peace Kim." Violet says, holding her hands to her heart. Everyone, including me says a silent prayer. Then after refreshments, people start to leave. I'm heartbroken. Jack didn't say anything. No speech, no nothing. Maybe he's happy that I'm dead. I've given him the cold shoulder ever since he left, so I guess it's not his fault he didn't want to say anything. Before people, including me leave, I see someone running up to the podium, grabbing the microphone and holding it to his face. I turn around and see who it is…Jack. He's up there.

"WAIT!" He calls out to everyone, and they stop. I see Donna trying to get him off of the stage, grabbing his arm and tugging on it, but he doesn't budge. Instead, he shakes her off and continues on. "I have a confession to make." He says, and everyone shares whispers of confusion, wondering what the heck he's doing. I just stand there, wanting to hear the only words he's said at all today.

"I…I am…" He starts, but stutters. He seems to be at a loss for words. I walk closer to the stage.

"I am a liar."

**And that's it. This is a rushed author's note so I apologize for any errors, for this and the story. I also apologize for this chapter being short. Read, review and recommend my Karate Kickers! Remember, let me know how long you want the last part of this part season one finale to be. Bye!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyheyhey! I love you guys! 101 REVIEWS! This is awesome! I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed this story either once, or multiple times. I couldn't have reached my goal without you! This is part 2 of 3 and I have some news. When I finish part 3 and season 1 is over, I will be taking a break from uploading new chapters. I want to write out a few so all I have to do is upload them and add them when the time comes since I always write the new chapters the same day I add them to the story so I want to avoid that. But during the gap, I will be creating a new story! And that one will be on hiatus when I start season 2 of Kickin' It Without Them. Oh and it will be under this. I won't create a new story just for season 2 and so on. Season 2 will be right alongside season 1. I'm thinking about taking a week break between season 1 and season 2 so in that gap I'll be able to write at least 5 chapters of season 2 and that will make things a whole lot easier for me. But keep reviewing about anything you want to happen or any ideas for season 2 and I would be happy to take them into consideration. I apologize in advance since this chapter is a bit short as well, longer than part 1 but short. And for part 3, it will be around 7-8k words, maybe even longer! Who knows? I don't even know…:c…anyway, enjoy the second last chapter of season 1 my Karate Kickers!(BTW, SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS AND THE BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE. AND I HOPE THERE IS ENOUGH DETAIL IN THIS PART SINCE I DON'T HAVE MUCH LATELY. Oh and there's a minor swear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kickin' It, except for my ultimate fandom and this story plot. I wish I did though…although that would be a heck of a Christmas present…I've already got my birthday presents in mind.**

_KIM'S POV_

"I am a liar."

Those are the exact words of Jack. The last words he said before I stop. I turn around and see everyone staring at him, with confused looks that are indescribable. Not even a detailed poet could describe it. Then people start chatting about what he's doing. I still stare at Jack though. I see him scrutinizing the crowd, looking for someone who's willing to listen. He locks eyes with me and I quickly look away, biting my lower lip to keep myself from giving him a look back. He bangs the podium with his right fist, and everyone starts. Utter silence fills the atmosphere, and I feel a bit odd since just a few seconds ago, I was surrounded with chatter. Now hushed silence. Everyone looks up at Jack, and I do the same.

"Anyway, I am a liar. I lied to the one person who didn't deserve to be lied to. And now that person is gone. And I didn't even have a chance to apologize. You wanna know what I lied about? Everything. Why I disappeared, and about a deal I made with someone. And that person never lied to me. So now I feel terrible. Truth is, I didn't disappear because of someone. I let because I wanted to. Because something came up that I thought would be something that I can't miss, but turns out, I should have. I received quite a bit of fame actually. But that person didn't know. Because I couldn't share it with her. Everyone knew except her and the people who stuck by her. And the people who stuck by me, well I forced them to come along with me since I told them about this. And why? Well, I don't know, okay? I don't have a hell of a clue why. I guess I just felt like it. But I don't anymore. So I'm sorry to her. I'm sorry Kim…I'm really sorry." Jack says, and I see a small tear sliding down his cheek.

That's the first tear I've ever seen him shed after the airport incident. And before that, he's never cried. Not even when his puppy died 3 days after he got it. And he loved that dog. I turn my head and see everyone leaving, probably wanting to get away from this scene. When everyone is gone, including the gang, I walk over to the place where my empty coffin was buried. I sit down and look at the gravestone with my name.

**Kimberly Annabella Crawford**

**1996-2012**

**Wonderful daughter, Niece, Sister, Friend and Student**

**She Forever Will Stay In Our Hearts **

I look at it and smile. But then it quickly fades. They still think I'm dead. And I've got to find a way to reveal myself by tomorrow when the final match takes place. Andre said he had a plan, and that he would tell me after the funeral. I heave myself off of the grass and see a bouquet of lilies in front of the gravestone. I didn't notice them before. I pick the bouquet up and inhale the sweet fragrance. Lilies are my favourite flower. They were my mother's favourite as well. Everyday, when I was little, I would go to the meadow and pick lilies. Then I would bring them home and my mom would put them in the vase on the table on the back porch where Savannah**(A/N: Imagine Savannah looking like Taylor Swift, she is really pretty!) **would be setting up lemonade and cookies. Now mom is gone, Savannah is off at college, and dad wasn't there then. He left us before then. So Savannah is the only person from my true family I have left. But she hasn't visited in a while. She's at Harvard so she's really busy.

I trudge toward Andre's house and open the front door. My mouth opens wide when I see who's standing beside Andre. It's Savannah. I run to her arms and give her a big hug. Savannah swings me around, and we both end up laughing when Andre trips us. Although it hurt a bit, we're still in a fit of giggles so the pain automatically goes away. "What are you doing here?" I ask her once we stop laughing. Savannah wasn't supposed to visit for another 3 months.

"I got a break and Andre told me about the incident so I took the earliest flight here." Savannah replies, going to the kitchen and coming back, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. I smile and follow her to the front porch where a table with a checkered table cloth laid neatly on it. And right in the middle is a vase filled with lilies. I sit down and Savannah, Andre and I chat. After around an hour or so, I excuse myself and explain to Savannah about the tournament and Andre fills in the rest. She nods and gives me one more hug. I smile and hug her back, then let go and run towards the sidewalk, my hair flying up in the summer breeze as I jump off of the porch. I smile, give Savannah one last wave, and run towards the new arena where the tournament is taking place. Savannah blows me a kiss and munches on another cookie, taking bite by bite.

When I get to the arena, I see Grace fighting someone from Australia. She flips him and gets declared the winner. I clap along with everyone else, and ignore the guy from Australia smashing a vase, obviously upset from losing to a girl. I shake my head and focus on Grace, smiling and walking towards the benches where everyone else is waiting. They high-five and hug her. I want to go and join them, but I can't. I just need to wait until tomorrow. One more day. That's it. I look at the board and see who's next.

**Julie Alexander, replacing Kim Crawford**

A tear slips out of my eye and falls to the ground. I should be competing now. But I'm not. Julie is. I see Julie taking a deep breath and walking to the mat where another Australian competitor is waiting, probably from the same dojo as the person before. I squint and see Julie mouthing something. I don't catch it though.

The ref blows the whistle and the match begins. The guy attempts to punch Julie, but she quickly dodges and throws a punch back. It hits the guy in the jaw and he's taken aback. In anger, he runs towards her, and Julie trips him. He doesn't fall though, but then Julie flips him and he falls to the ground. Julie is declared the winner. Apparently that's the end of all the matches because our dojo and a different Australian dojo are declared the winners of the semi-finals. And the finals are tomorrow. The time I need to reveal the fact I'm still alive.

I see the gang cheering and celebrating and I shed another tear. I want to go run up to them and celebrate alongside them, but I can't. Wait until tomorrow Kim, I tell myself, and I feel a bit better. I see the gang getting 2 cabs and heading towards a fancy restaurant. Le Meurice**(A/N: I heard of a place called it so I used the name.) **I think the name is. I remember Rudy talking about it. Oh how I miss those days.

I walk back to where Andre and Savannah are waiting and tell them the good news about our dojo being able to compete in the finals tomorrow. I sulk, thinking about how the gang is celebrating without me. They are probably having a wonderful time. They probably don't even remember that I'm not there. Savannah walks up my room, sits down on my bed and gives me another big hug. I hug back and shed more tears. She rocks me back and forth and whispers in my ear the plan Andre was going to tell me about. Then I smile.

The plan is pure genius. It surely must work. Although we must alert everyone who is coming to see the final match. Savannah found a list and Andre is almost finished calling everyone about the plan. They all agree and promise not to tell anyone. The gang must NOT know. Or the plan will be completely blown. And that is not an option. After Savannah finishes comforting me, she takes my hand and leads me outside. I give her a quizzical look but she keeps dragging me on. When she stops, I look at where she's brought me. It's a gorgeous meadow. It's filled with lots of flowers. Lilies, tulips and every other flower you could imagine. It's amazing. Like a painting. So much detail for such a simple but relaxing place.

"I found this place when I was in the cab going to uncle Andre's house. It reminded me of home and the memories when we were younger, so I wanted to bring you here. And here you go Kimmy." Savannah states, giggling when I give her a look for calling me by my nickname. But I quickly smile when I see the pretty pink lily in her hand. She tucks a strand of my wavy, kind of curly hair and tucks the lily behind my ear. I grin and pick a yellow tulip and place it behind Savannah's ear. She smiles back and together we run around in the meadow, laughing and playing.

When I turn around, I stop. I see the restaurant where the gang is across the street. Savannah stops and sees the restaurant and gives me an apologetic look. I tell her it's ok and continue spinning around. Savannah quickly joins me and I stop again when I see Jack near the window, and he locks eyes with me. He gives me a look like he recognizes me and I quickly spin around, hiding my face from his view. I go further away from the restaurant and Savannah follows. When I turn around, I see Donna snuggling with Jack. A pang of jealousy hits me. I quickly shake it off and continue spinning around and laughing. When night falls, Savannah and I walk home, talking about the silliest things. When I see Jack again, I quickly look away.

When I look around again, I see Jack locking eyes with me. His eyes go wide and he runs to tell Rudy something. I quickly start to fret and tell Savannah what happened. Her eyes go wide and she takes my hand and together we run to get away from the gang. We keep running and don't stop until we get to Andre's house. Although we're both very athletic, it was a long way so Savannah and I are both out of breath. We go inside and lie down on my bed, reading magazines, thankfully in English. We do the quizzes together and we always turn out to get the same answer.

After a while, Andre says it's time to sleep. I groan and Savannah just goes to her room. I give her a quick goodnight hug and Savannah smiles. She wishes me goodnight and walks to her room across the hall. I lie down and fall asleep, thinking about tomorrow and what will happen…

All I am thinking about right now is something that is increasing my worry meter higher and higher by the second. And I feel like I'm going to explode before the night is over. And right now, I have a sinking feeling it's going to be bad. I'm scared. I'm scared to find out something. The reaction when the gang sees me…fighting in the final match…

**And there you have it! Part 2! Read, review, recommend and don't worry my lovelies, I will be back with a new story between my gap. I might only add one chapter though since I'm going on vacation from the 17****th**** to the 19****th**** and I might start season 2 after that. YAY! Wait, am I the only one cheering? Eh, I don't think it really matters. Anyway, read, review recommend and have a wonderful day my Karate Kickers! See you all soon!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	9. Season 1 Finale

**Hi my lovelies! I'm back with the final chapter of season 1 of Kickin' It Without Them. I know the ending will leave you off on a bit of a cliffy. I did it like that so it would make you guys want to read season 2 as well. Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the earlier chapters and for those few who have stuck by me for this whole story. I want to thank you all because if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have gone this far with so many people who love my story and all the reviews. And I am ecstatic because of all the positive reviews I've received, but there is one person whom has commented with negative reviews and I feel a bit upset because of this person. Their name is j. No user, just anonymous. So if that person is listening, I know some others were disturbed by this person, and I am as well. So I would like that person to apologize. If that isn't too hard for them. I would appreciate it, thank you very much. Anyway, on to the last chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible, and if it is shorter than you wanted, I apologize in advance. Enjoy my Karate Kickers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Not in any of the chapters I have written. I don't own any of the characters or any part of it except for this plot and my character Violet, Kay? Glad we're agreeing****J**

_KIM'S POV__**(SORRY BOUT IT ALWAYS BEING IN KIM'S POV. IT'S JUST EASIER FOR TO DO SO.**_

* * *

I wake up with a kink in my neck. I had a restless sleep. I kept on tossing and turning, have nightmares about the gang hating me and trying to kill me. And the only reason I got a bit of sleep was because Savannah made me some hot tea and we sat down and talked for a bit. Boy am I thankful she is here! I squint my eyes, trying to see the time on my alarm clock. The sun is shining very brightly and it shines off of the glass covering the red digital numbers, making it nearly impossible to see the few numbers that I need to see oh so desperately. After a minute or two, I finally am able to read the 3 numbers. 6:30. Thirty minutes before my alarm clock was to ring, playing Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield. It really pumps me up and helps me get rid of my sleepy mood. But this morning I don't need the song. I need do so some sightseeing.

I lift my back off of the soft mattress and sit on my purple polka dot bed sheets. I rub my eyes so I can open them wider, the sun shining so bright it hurts my eyes. I blink a few times before adjusting to the light. I get out of bed, open the window and inhale the fresh air. A wonderful Saturday. But a terrifying Saturday as well. This is the day the gang will find out that I'm still alive. I shake the thought out of my head, wanting to have a wonderful day. I smell a sweet aroma. Lilies. I look out of the window and see a few lilies sprouting out of the ground. I grin and walk into the bathroom. After taking a nice, long shower, I get out and change. After 15 minutes, I decide on a blue, red and white tank top that says "Paris", black skinny jeans, and red sneakers. I straighten my hair and make my way downstairs. When the sweet aroma of pancakes fills the air, my mouth waters and I run down the stairs towards the kitchen. I smile when the scent grows even stronger.

I see Savannah making chocolate chip pancakes. I'm about to say something, when she puts her finger to her lips. Uncle is still sleeping, she mouths to me, and I nod and sit down. After 5 minutes, 3 pancakes stacked on a flowery plate gets put in front of me. I thank Savannah and stuff my mouth with pancake. After 10 minutes, I'm finished. I drink my glass of milk. I put on a bit of lip gloss, grab my wallet and tell Savannah that I'm going downtown for a bit. Before I leave, Savannah signals me to stop and she walks upstairs to Andre's room and then her room. I wait until she comes back, changed. I see Andre following her. Savannah tells me she's coming with me and together we leave the house, Andre eating some pancakes.

We head downtown and stop at a café, where Savannah orders a coffee. I find us a table to sit down and when she receives her order, she makes her way to the back of the café where I've found us a spot. She sits down and together we talk and watch the Parisian sunrise. People say it's magical and you'd be a very lucky soul if you had the chance to see it. I take out my Iphone and take a picture of it. Aunt Kristen would love to see this picture. When Savannah finishes sipping her coffee, she buys me a chocolate chip cookie and we go to the Louvre. Turns out, Savannah already bought 2 tickets for us so we could go see it today. When she shows the man at the front door the tickets, he lets us in and I give her a big hug. She hugs me back and we go see all of the exhibits. Around noon, we see the Mona Lisa. It's smaller than I expected, but still nice.

I'm staring at it when I see a glimpse of familiar black hair. I look around the corner and see Violet along with Jack, Donna, Jerry, and Grace. I gasp and quickly turn around when I see Donna looking my way.

* * *

Savannah gives me a queer look, and I point to where Donna, Violet and Grace are looking at some random painting. She nods her head and leads me towards where the pottery is. The vases are so fascinating. It looks like it took forever to make them because of all the little details that make it original and worth looking at. I smile, thinking about how mom and I used to paint the vases that grandma made for her own pleasure. We would always end up with more paint on ourselves then on the vases. Then we would finally get a lot done after Savannah pitched in while Grandma made cherry pie and homemade pepperoni and mushroom pizza. I always had loved Grandma's pizza. It was homemade with a special quality to it that no pizza place could ever recreate. Those were the good, old days. But everything's changed now. Grandma doesn't make vases anymore. She says it reminds her of mom so it hurts too much to make them anymore. No one was there to comfort her. Grandpa died before then and Aunt Kristen is too busy to do so. She's a lawyer, so she usually always has a case to deal with so I'm usually home alone. But occasionally we go shopping for new clothes.

A silent tear escapes and I quickly wipe it away and blink back any more tears. This is not the place to make a scene. And be noticed. I quickly hide behind a statue as Grace and Jerry pass by. Savannah hides her face behind a magazine, pretending to read it. After they pass by and enter another exhibit, I breath a sigh of relief and give a death glare to a janitor who was watching me hide behind the statue. Luckily, I have my sunglasses on so the guy won't completely recognize me. He quickly looks away and continues mopping the floor. I am quite nice, but my glares are like, Hollywood famous. I've scared a lot of people with them, but I quickly apologize. I do the same to the janitor, and he just smiles and continues mopping. I then walk away.

I continue walking until Savannah calls out to me, telling me I'm going too fast. I stop, look around and see that I'm on the other side of the museum. I grin sheepishly and apologize. Savannah nods and together we go to the gift shop which happened to be right across from me. After 15 minutes and 2 bags later, we set out for lunch, deciding to come back after to see the rest of the exhibits. We have a sandwich, a slice of cheese pizza and a can of coke, then set off back to the museum. We look at the rest of the exhibits, smiling at how lucky we are to be able to see such an amazing place. I see Savannah frown and I stop and turn to face her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, and she just shakes her head. She looks sad and I see a tear escape. She points at something and I turn around. I come face to face with a mother and a 3 year old child, sitting on the street in ratty clothes. They mustn't be very fortunate. I frown and walk up to them. I find a spot and sit next to the boy. Savannah pulls me off and we take out our money. Our backs facing the mother and boy, we count out 100 extra euros we don't need. Savannah puts it into my hand and I walk over to the mother and boy. I hold out my hand with the money and place it in the woman's hand. She smiles gratefully at me and so does the boy. I smile back and walk towards a waiting cab. In the corner of my eye, I see the woman wave and thank me. I smile and rush out of the cab when we get to Andre's house. When I see Andre picking out his clothes to wear tomorrow for the tournament since it got postponed, I feel a bit sick. Savannah gives me a big hug.

"It's gonna be ok little sis. Okay?" Savannah whispers in my ear, and I give a small nod. She smiles, then spins me around. I laugh uncontrollably, trying to get her to stop. Tears start coming out of my eyes and I keep on laughing. Finally she stops. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I feel a lot better now. I definitely had needed that happy moment. I walk upstairs and change. I come out in a grey and blue one shoulder with a small flower on a shoulder, white shorts with cute blue polka dots, and black runners. Andre whistles and Savannah cheers. I blush a bit, then walk downstairs for lunch. We go out for pizza. There are quite a bit of people here. I can barely hear Savannah over the noise level consisting of demanding spots and ordering.

After around half an hour, we finish our pepperoni pizza and coke. It takes a lot of squeezing through people and people yelling at us for pushing or shoving them before we finally breath fresh summer air. I felt like puking in there, so it's nice to be able to inhale a sweet scent of flowers and fresh Parisian soil. I pick some lilies from a nearby meadow. Savannah picks some tulips and smell them. Andre smiles at any people passing by, and I do so too. Savannah waves at them and people return smiles and waves, even air kisses.

After a while of looking at the Eiffel Tower and the Arc De Triomphe and a few close encounters with the gang, we go home. I immediately crash on the couch and prop my feet up. My legs hurt quite a bit after all that walking. I never realized Paris could be so exhausting. I doze for around 2 hours or so before Andre calls me to come eat supper. I heave myself off of the couch and hungrily eat some lasagna when I sit down

* * *

I only ate 2 slices of pizza for lunch so my hunger meter automatically raised when I saw the oh so delicious lasagna on the table, faint white heat waves lifting up, showing signs of it just coming out of the oven. I then thank Andre for making my favourite dinner meal and dig in. I've never felt so hungry so I eat more than I should have. I give Andre an apologetic look and he just shakes his head and smiles. He mouths "It's okay" and eats his own piece. Savannah eats quite a bit as well. She says she misses home cooked meals a lot since she usually never has them at Harvard. She's so busy studying, she never has time to cook anything. Her roommate, Abigail, usually orders take-out. But sometimes Bethany makes chicken salad. Savannah admits she lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees something on their dining table that wasn't ordered.

But then she says Harvard is amazing. Savannah wants to become a doctor so she can help sick people who can't afford to get medication because of the high prices or no one is there to pay for it for them. She's my role model. She always gives, never takes. One day, I wanna be just like her, helping people whenever I am able to. That would be the best thing ever. But I still have a year ahead of me. I just have to endure senior year and then I'll be a 17 year old heading off to University**(A/N: If a person was born in September, October, November or December, then they start university or college when they're 17, but turn 18 the same year. That'll happen to me because my birthday is in October, so I'll turn 18 my first year of University.)** and facing the world. Such a long way away. But for now, I've got to admit my secret to the people who have been with me for a long time. The worst thing is, I don't know how they're going to take it. Probably not as well as I hope they would. Well, I'll never know until I try, will I? That will be the hard.

Savannah's talk, well after a bit it turned into a lecture about how important it is to get a good education, lasted longer than I had expected it to be. When she finally finishes, I sigh a breath of relief and go upstairs to listen to songs on my Iphone. After scrolling down for a bit, I find one of my favourite songs. Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield.**(A/N: This song is really good! I recommend you listen to it. To me, Victoria is like a younger, more modern Britney Spears for this generation. She makes really good music and she is an amazing dancer so I would definitely recommend checking her out.)** I put it on repeat and lie down, reading Geek High.**(A/N: Geek High is an amazing book! I'm reading it right now and so far, I love it already. I would also definitely recommend reading it.** **It's a really, really amazing book!)**

After multiple listens, I get a bit tired and lie down. Putting my Iphone in the charger, I put my Zebra striped blanket over me and close my eyes. I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear someone tiptoeing into the room. I pretend to be asleep, closing my eyes and have my face away from where the person can see it.

When I hear Savannah whispering something to me, I breath a sigh of relief, which unfortunately causes me to not hear what she said. I mentally slap myself and pretend to wake up. "Savannah? Is that you?" I ask. She nods and looks at the time. I do so as well. It's around midnight. Maybe a minute or two after. But I don't care about the details right now. All I care about is why Savannah is in here. She should be asleep.

She likes having lots of sleep time. Since she never gets any sleep at Harvard because of all of the intense studying needed to pass classes, she always end up getting only six hours or less of sleep every night. That must be difficult in my opinion. I would have quite some difficulty living like that even though I'm used to waking up early. "What are you doing here?" I ask Savannah, and she says nothing. I wait until she says something, and after a few moments, she finally does, but not before sighing and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Sis, I just want to say I'm really proud of you for coming so far without mom…or dad with you. You've gone a long way, and soon you'll grow up to be a great person. And…I want to say, if mom…if-m-mom was still here, she would say the exact same thing." She whispers, stuttering a bit. I see tears streaming down her cheeks and I hug her. She hugs back, and we stay like that for a while until Savannah pulls away.

"Maybe we should wash our faces and get a snack. We look like two messes." Savannah says, and I only giggle. We both go to the washroom and wash our faces. After they look presentable, we go downstairs and make cheese and crackers. When we've made them, we take them to the living room and watch a movie.

We pick Despicable Me. I hear my Iphone buzz and All Of The Lights by Kanye West ft. Rihanna and Kid Cudi**(A/N: Also another amazing song! I know people hate Kanye's songs, but this is an amazing song.) **and I'm a bit shocked. Nobody has called me for a long time. I look at the caller ID but no number shows up at all. I just put the phone away and continue snacking and watching the movie for the 2nd time.

After around an hour, I feel tired and close my eyes. Somehow, I get lulled to sleep. All of my thoughts disappear and get replaced by nightmares of what could happen tomorrow. I toss and turn in bed, waking up every half an hour, trying to get nightmares out of my head. Unfortunately, it doesn't work at all though.

* * *

I wake up without any source of light. I open my eyes as wide as possible, but I can only see a bit. I get out of bed and look out of the window. It's cloudy with no sun in sight. I sigh and go to the washroom. I brush my teeth, take a shower and get out. I go to my closet and pick out a purple and black half sleeve shirt with a heart near the right corner, dark blue faded jeans, and dark red sneakers. I straighten my hair, then head downstairs. Smells of eggs and bacon fill the air and I quicken my pace a bit. When I get into the kitchen, I see Savannah eating eggs and Andre cooking some bacon on the hot, kind of wooden stove beside the sink.

"Mornin' sunshine! Thought you would never wake up. So did the eggs on your plate." Andre jokes, chuckling a bit while putting some bacon on Savannah's plate. She thanks him and starts eating again. I take a seat beside her and start eating the eggs, stopping occasionally to eat a bit of bacon. When I finish, a lump settles in my throat. In exactly 9 hours, the finals of the martial arts competition will begin. And in 10 hours, I will be forced to reveal my identity. Oh joy…just my luck. I came to Paris to do something weird like this.

After watching Savannah gulf down more eggs and bacon, me barely taking any bites, I excuse myself and go outside for fresh air. I sit down on the porch chair and close my eyes. When I open my eyes, I see some familiar faces coming my way. I gasp and run inside. "Andre, their coming!" I yelp, and he quickly nods and ushers me into the secret room he designed a while ago. It's behind the fireplace so I can hear the conversation. I run in and stay quiet. I hear knocking at the door and hold my breath, only breathing when necessary, which isn't a lot. I taught myself to hold my breath for quite a long time when I was a little girl.

"Hi Mr. Thorton, I heard you're Kim's uncle. We just wanted to find any memories of her to bring to the karate tournament…do you mind if we look around in the room she would have stayed at if she ever came here?" I hear Rudy ask. I question myself and wonder why Rudy said such a thing. How did he know?

"Um…if you think Kim would have been fine with it…and how did you kno-" He starts, but can't finish because everyone just barges upstairs. He gets knocked over and Savannah helps him up. After a few moments, I see them coming back, carrying one thing each. Luckily, they took nothing that I would need. Just a few pictures and one of my stuffed animals. The one my dad gave me when I was born…never realized that it would be the only thing I have left of him. Feeling the sudden urge to get out and grab it, I nearly get out of my spot, but I quickly stop. Doing that would just blow everything.

After they leave, and I get the thumbs up, I wedge my way out, getting a scrape or two. It's isn't a very big spot, so I only had a bit of room to get myself out. When I do, I rush upstairs and take a small nap. When I wake up, I hear the chimes of the antique clock downstairs. It chimes 6 times, and I gasp and look at my digital purple clock. It's 6:30. I gasp again and quickly jump out of bed. I fix my hair, reapply some lip gloss and run downstairs., nearly tripping and crashing down the stairs. That would have really hurt.

"KIM! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Andre yells, and I quickly tell him "I'm coming" and run out of the front door, nearly knocking over a flower pot. I rush into the back seat since Savannah is in the front seat. Once I get in and speedily put my seatbelt, Andre pulls out, going quickly. After 10 minutes, we make it to the arena. Andre tells me to hide somewhere while he checks in. I nod and look around for a good place.

After he gets out of the car, I run behind and sneak in through the back door I found out about. After I pick the lock(spy camp was totally worth the $300 I spent last summer.), I make my way in. I find myself in a dim-lit hallway, and I see the 2 locker rooms. One for Bobby Wasabi, and another one for the Shadow Snakes from Australia. It's freaky how so many dojos the gang fought were from Australia.

After around ten minutes of searching, I finally make it to the stands. Luckily, everyone is in on the plan so I don't get a lot of attention. A woman beside me leans in and whispers something in my ear.

"Good luck dearie. Hopefully your friends won't be mad at you. I wouldn't." I smile and thank her, and she smiles back and continues eating her popcorn. She offers me some and I gratefully take some. I'm starved.

* * *

When the noise**(A/N: I don't know what people do to signalize the beginning of a tournament so I didn't name the sound.)** to signalize the beginning of the matches is heard, I see the gang walking out of the locker room. They take their place on the bench and so does the other dojo. When Andre calls for Julie and some kid named Benjamin, I see Julie taking a deep breath and walk up to the mat. Benjamin runs up to the mat, and sticks his tongue out at Julie. I roll my eyes and the match begins. Benjamin throws a punch, but Julie quickly catches it and flips him, sending him back first into the mats. When she is declared the winner, the crowd cheers, including me. The cheers last on for a bit, until Benjamin storms out of the place.

Julie goes back to the bench, and the gang give her high-fives and hugs. Andre switches places with someone else for a while. He sits down near me. "Soon, Kim." He whispers in my ear, and I nod. After around 45 minutes, the score is tied. The other dojo cheated so Grace, Kelsey, Jerry and Eddie lost. I could see disappointment flashing in Rudy's eyes, but is quickly replaced with determination. Then it's time…

But first there is a break. I get out of my seat and make my way to the hallway. There's a place where I can hear everything being spoken in the locker room. I make my way to the place and stand still, playing with my Iphone so it looks like I'm just casually checking something on my phone. I press my ear to the wall when I hear Rudy's voice. I give a casual smile to people passing by, staying still so I can hear everyone.

I see a small hole in the wall where I can see everyone too. I mentally cheer and peek through the hole.

"Okay, we need to win this last match to win the trophy and plaque. Who wants to replace Kim?" Rudy asks everyone, and only Jack, Julie, Violet and Milton raise their hands. "They're just gonna cheat again if we compete, so pick one of them." Eddie exclaims when Rudy gives him, Grace, Jerry and Kelsey a glare, pointing at the other half of the gang. Rudy sighs. "Kay, who had the best victory?" Rudy asks the 4 who raised their hands, and everyone points at Jack. "What? No way! I'm not competing in the last match! Why not them?" Jack pleads, staring at Violet, Julie and Milton. Rudy gives him another glare but quickly stops.

"I crack under pressure!" Milton exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. His arms flail but he quickly puts them down when everyone else stares at him. He blushes a bit and puts his arms in between his legs.

"I'm new to this dojo. I haven't trained enough." Violet replies, and everyone nods their head. Violet has only practiced for around 2-3 weeks. That isn't enough training to win. Although she practically annihilated Ashton. She is really good, but 2-3 weeks isn't a lot of time to enforce her ability to fight hard and win in a dire situation like this. Even I wouldn't be ready for this if I trained for longer than that. Definitely not.

"I kind of pulled a muscle in my arm when I flipped Benjamin. I never flip people. I usually trip them." Julie says, pointing to her arm. I saw her wince in pain when she flipped Benjamin. It looked like she pulled some sort of muscle in her arm, and Rudy says never to fight if you've pulled a muscle. It could make the injury even worse, possibly land you in the hospital. Rudy also said to take it easy if you pull a muscle, or it will take longer to heal. I hear Jack sigh and gives up. He puts his head down and groans, closing his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it…" Jack mumbles, and everyone cheers. I hear Andre calling out "5 MORE MINUTES 'TIL THE FINAL MATCH! FINISH UP COOLING OFF AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BENCH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE PLEASE! REMEMBER, 5 MINUTES! ANY LONGER AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A PENALTY. FEEL FREE TO COME RIGHT NOW IF YOU'RE READY, DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!" I smile and shake my head. Andre always comes up with the worst things to say sometime. But he's lovable. So I can't hate him for doing that. I couldn't hate him for doing anything like that.

I see everyone taking out their water bottles and take huge sips. I sigh and get a drink from a water fountain nearby. I take long, cool sips and wipe my mouth when I'm done. Feeling refreshed, I lean against the wall and close my eyes for a sec. I'm about to go into a dream state when I hear Andre yelling, causing me to open my eyes and fall to the ground. "2 MINUTES 'TIL THE FINAL MATCH! FINISH UP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BENCH AREA. REMEMBER, ANY LATER AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A PENALTY. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE RULES! SOME OLD ANCIENT CHINESE DUDE DID. BUT NO OFFENSE TO THE CHINESE!"

I chuckle and get up. Luckily, I don't have any injuries. No scrapes, bumps, bruises or any of that sort. I take a deep breath and make my way to the exit. It's part of the plan Andre made up. It better work…

"IT'S TIME! PEOPLE TAKE YOUR SEATS PLEASE. COMPETITORS, TAKE YOUR PLACE ON THE MAT, WE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY. NO PENALTIES HAVE BEEN GIVEN OUT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THOSE. I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YA!" Andre boasts, and everyone starts laughing. I knew he was a joker at heart. Always making some person's day a whole lot brighter.

I see Jack and some kid named Freddie walk up to the mats. Andre gives Jack a questionable look, and he just ignores it. "PEOPLE, THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM WITH THE COMPETITORS. PLEASE BE PATIENT WHILE I SORT THIS OUT, ALRIGHT? IN THE MEAN TIME, FIND SOMETHING TO DO FOR A FEW MINUTES. BUT PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT TOO LOUD. THANK YOU!" Andre yells, and everyone starts silently chattering. I see Andre shaking his head and talking to Jack.

* * *

_JACK'S POV( I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR THIS ONE PART, KAY? JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER."_

After the referee, who happens to be Kim's uncle, talks to everyone about a problem, I give him another questionable look. "Look Jack, I can't let you fight in Kim's spot, I'm sorry…" He tells me, and I'm shocked. Why not? Why can't I fight in Kim's spot? There's no rule about that, is there? I hope not.

"Why?" I protest, and Rudy comes up to me. "What is it Jack, is there a problem?" Rudy asks me, and I nod my head. "This guy says I can't fight for Kim!" I exclaim, and Rudy crosses his arms, starting to get upset.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry. You registered Kim for this match if you ever got into the finals, and I don't have the power to allow you to replace her. You should have done that before today. I'm sorry, but unless you can make Kim appear again, I'll have to hand over the trophy to the Shadow Snakes." He sighs, and I get mad.

"Well Jack, we can't do anything about it. Come on Jack, let's head on to the locker room. We tried." Rudy whispers in defeat, and I sigh and walk with Rudy to the locker room where everyone is waiting with sad looks on their faces. I guess that's it. We're done. The Shadow Snakes are the winners.

* * *

_KIM'S POV_

I see Jack and Rudy making their way to the locker room. They close the door and lock it. I sigh and take a deep breath. It's time. "EVERYONE! BOBBY WASABI HAD TO DROP OUT BY FORFEIT SO THE WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S KARATE TOURNAMENT IS THE SH-" Andre starts, but I quickly run to the mat. "Wait…I'm here now, so I can compete." I stutter a bit, and the crowd gasps like they are supposed to. The Shadow Snakes are shocked, they weren't in on the plan. I smirk at them and Freddie gives a glare. I can hear him cursing out of his breath, but ignore it. I make my way up to the mat. Andre gives me a nod. I'm about to roll up my sleeves when I remember I'm not in my gi. I'm in my normal everyday clothes…

"ALRIGHT! LOOKS LIKE KIM CRAWFORD IS HERE! LOOKS LIKE SHE SURVIVED THE COLLAPSE! NOW THE FINAL MATCH CAN BEGIN! COMPETITORS GET READY…BEGIN!" Andre shouts, and the match begins. Freddie tries to trip me, but I jump up and punch him when my feet are on the ground again. He cringes and steps back, shaking a bit. He's not paying attention for a moment, and I use that as my chance. I'm about to send Freddie crashing to the ground when in the corner of my eye I see the gang. They're walking towards the exit when they see me. They stop, their mouths hanging open.

I ignore all of the bad thoughts swirling through my head. I just take a deep breath and kick Freddie's chest, causing him to fall to the ground. For a moment, everything is silent and still until the crowd erupts in applause. They whoop and cheer, and all I can do is smile and wave. "THE WINNING DOJO IS BOBBY WASABI!" Andre cheers, and everyone starts clapping and cheering again. I take a quick peek at the gang, but I can't tell what their faces look like. I give one last smile and turn around, facing the gang.

I mouth sorry as Andre gives Rudy the trophy. I stand still as Rudy takes the trophy, giving Andre a handshake and hug. Everyone is still staring at me, and I feel dizzy. The world starts becoming blurry a bit, and starts spinning a bit. I feel a bit sick. I take a few deep breaths but it doesn't help. My mind is filled with people cheering, and parts of my nightmare keeps replaying in my mind. I shake my head, but that doesn't help either. I close my eyes, trying to get all thoughts out of my head. When I open my eyes, I see the exit. I take one more deep breath before dashing to the doors and running out of the arena.

After what seems like forever, I finally stop running. It looks like I've ran to a place right near the Eiffel Tower. I lean against a post, trying to get my breath back. Being on track really pays off. I'm just leaning against the post when I hear someone calling out my name. After the person calls my name a few more times, I'm mortified. It's Jack…he came all the way here to find me. God, he must be really tired. I sure am.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I mumble, turning around to face him. When he sees me, he smiles. I give him a small smile, and suffocate a bit when he runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "Gosh Kim, you're alive! I can't believe it!" He exclaims hugging me tighter. I start coughing, and he immediately lets go. He blushes a bit, and steps back a few inches. I sigh. "Yeah, I'm alive! Oh joy!" I say sarcastically, and Jack just gives me another hug. I still haven't got my breath back so I immediately start coughing again.

"Anyway Kim, the gang and I saw what happened. I know it seems like we're mad at you, but we aren't. I don't even know why we had the funeral and-" Jack starts, but quickly stops. He must think I don't know about my funeral. I step towards him, and he backs up. He puts his hands up in front of his face. "Please don't hurt me!" He yelps, and I just sigh and smirk. "I'm not gonna hurt you Jack. I never thought I would hear you beg for something, or yelp." I joke, giggling a bit. "Oh…I didn't yelp! I was just being a bit apprehensive! You got a problem with that?" He defends himself, and I just shake my head.

"Forget it…for some reason, I think I'm forgetting something…"I tell him, trying to think of something. Oh yeah, the reason I should be really mad at him right now. He lied to me. He even said so at the funeral.

"Jack…I know you lied to me about why you disappeared…I went to the funeral. Why did you do that?" I question him, and my eyes feel a bit watery. Tears start threatening to spill. I blink them away and stare at Jack. No way am I ever going to cry over a boy. I didn't cry when my dad left, or when my grandpa died of a heart attack, or when my cat Boots died when I was only 5 years old. I've never cried over someone's leaving or death except when my mom died. And I don't plan on crying over Jack. I'm stronger than that.

"Kim…I'm really sorry. I couldn't think of any other way for you to forgive me, so I made up the lie, so I could…I could fulfil what I promised Ty. I had to join the Black Dragons, and I refused to let the guys go back to Bobby Wasabi. I was a horrible person. I'm really sorry Kim. Please don't be upset." He pleads, and I just shake my head, causing tears to spill down my face. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought.

"Look Jack, I want to forgive you, but I can't. I've been lied to by way too many people to shake off any more. I never thought you would lie to me Jack…maybe anyone else, but not you. I thought I could trust you…" I whisper, turning around so my back is to him. I hear him sigh and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off and walk away, trying to get away from him. "Kim! Wait!" I hear Jack call out, but I just ignore him and continue walking away. I stare at the Eiffel Tower becoming bigger and bigger as I near it. "I guess Paris is a city of heartbreaks and mistakes for me." I tell myself, watching the sky fill with twinkling stars. I smile a bit when I see the tower glowing and flashing pretty colours. I guess the tower really is beautiful at night. The tower turns colours of the rainbow and even more. Pretty patters flash on it and I stop to stare at it. When I feel Jack's presence nearing me, I quickly take out my Iphone, take a picture of the tower and continue walking away. The tower continues turning different colours and I repeatedly stop to look at it, taking even more pictures of it. It's beautiful. Truly an amazing sight to see if you're lucky.

* * *

I near a busy street, cars speedily passing by. I stop and sit down for a minute, watching the tower finish it's light show. When the show finishes, the tower lights up in goldish-whitish, twinkling lights on it. I take one last picture before closing my eyes, thinking about the highlights of Paris. I fiddle with the bracelet I got at a boutique I've favoured. They have gorgeous jewellery and I couldn't stop eying the bracelet on the stand, so I decided to buy it. I also bought one like it for Savannah, and she freaked out when she saw it.

She said she loved it. I wonder where Savannah is right now. She must be going home with Uncle Andre. She knows that I need my space so she promised to make sure I don't get interrupted. I silently thank her and I thank god for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime. This truly will be a trip I will never forget. Even with all the sneaking around, trying to make people believe I'm dead. Boy, was that tiring! Goodness, I'm glad that's finally over. It was fun, but I'm glad to have my old life back, with friends or not.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I hear Jack ask behind me, and I clench my teeth, my jaw tightening a bit.

"Please go away Jack. I can't talk to you right now." I tell him, but he doesn't. He just moves closer to me. I quickly get up and try to get away. I'm about to run when Jack grabs my wrist, spinning me around so my face is just millimetres away from his. "Kim, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He asks me, and I just shake my head, forcing myself not to stare into his brown, pleading eyes. I would just surrender then.

"By leaving me alone. Jack, I want to forgive you, but how can I when you lied to me? Not a little white lie, a huge lie. Jack, everyday since you left, I was heartbroken. I would wait for you to come back. But now that you're back, I don't know if you're the same Jack. The Jack I knew would never lie to me, or date someone like Donna. She would repeatedly ask you out, but you would reject her. And now, you're dating her! And you're starting to become like her! Picking on people, hurting people, and stuff like that! What happened to the old Jack. If he were here right now, then I would forgive him. But you're not him. You're the person you vowed never to become. And look at you now! Tell me, what do you see? I see a monster."

I shake his hand off of my wrist, and run. I run near the busy highway. I stop, making sure I don't hurt myself. I'm watching the cars pass by until I see a familiar face. The little boy who I rescued from the arena.. He's standing in the middle of the road, doing nothing. I see a car coming towards him, and I run into the road. "Run!" I yell at the boy, but he's scared. I see his foot is hurt so I make an extra dash towards him. He's walking, but the car is only a tiny bit away from him. When the car is just about to hit him, I push the boy out of the way, taking the blow. I collapse to the ground, lying in my own puddle of blood. I hear the boy crying, and the mother calling 9-1-1. I just lie there, my vision getting blurry. The world is spinning, and I can only hear sirens. I think of good thoughts as I close my eyes, everything going black.

* * *

**And there you have it! The end of season 1! Lol, I decided to publish this a day earlier. I'm sorry if this is really short. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this since I've been hanging out with friend a lot. Since I'm going on vacation Tuesday to Thursday, I will post a bit of the season 2 premiere. Goodbye my Karate Kickers! Don't forget me! Let's try to get to 150 reviews, maybe 200...that seems like way too many though, so just review and you will make my day!(P.S. I'm changing my pen name, but I don't know what to change it to, so if my pen name is different, it's still me, kk? Good…see ya!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**

* * *

_KIM'S POV(SNEAK PEEK OF SEASON 2)_

The hallway is filled with chattering. I walk by people, saying hi to them, only to receive glares. Everyone has turned on me except Violet. Since Jack and Donna despise me now, the whole school does. The whole gang is acting terrible to me. Rudy shut down the dojo since none of us would cooperate. Basically, Jack and I. I apologized to Rudy multiple times, and he just shakes it off and tells me it's not my fault.

As I watch everyone hugging their friends and telling each other about their summer vacation, I feel a bit lonely. No one wants to know about my summer. No one wants to hug me, and no one wants to tell me about their vacation. I don't even know why Violet is my friend. She's popular now, but she promised we would always be friends. And she still is. But I'm just excepting the day where she'll say that I'm not popular enough for her and stalk away, just like everyone else did. I quit cheerleading. I just focus on school and my fitness. I've decided to join as many sports teams as I can, much to the dismay of everyone.

Nobody wants to be on the same team with me, unless they're forced to. If they are, they'll just blame it on me, saying it's my fault their year will be ruined. I'll just ignore them, but I'll end up crying about it. I still stand up for myself and others, but I still get broken down. Savannah got married in August and I was the flower girl. Her husband's little brother was the ring bearer. The wedding was wonderful, and Savannah looked amazing in her wedding dress. But I have no one to tell to about that, cause like I said:

_No one wants to know about my summer. When people see me I'll have to say 2 words: "Remember Me? I'm that person who everyone turned their backs on in Senior year. Kim Crawford…the new wallflower…"_


	10. Season 2 Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the season 2 premiere of Kickin' It Without Them. The sneak peek I put for you all to see in the chapter with the season 1 finale was a prologue, but I've decided to change the plot in which the sneak peek revolves around. I've also decided to change my style of writing a bit. I've decided to do a normal POV, with me being the narrator, past tense and I'll focus on some drama and separate thing for each character. I have some ideas for them, so I hope you don't mind. Starting the next chapter, there will be flashbacks of where season 1 left off. In this season, Jack, Jerry and Eddie will be OOC quite a bit, and so will Milton, but he'll come around soon. I know a lot of authors have put little mini-sodes of them trying to get characters to do the disclaimer, and I thought it would be fun to do so as well, so I've decided to do that. Anyway, enjoy my Karate Kickers! Enjoy season 2! Oh and there is some language in season 2 so I changed the rating to T. I hope you don't mind cause I needed to add some to make the story work. Also, I've decided to change the plot about Kim's dad. I've decided to do him being in the Army.**

**Me: Kim…I need you do to something for me…**

**Kim: Not now Hiruthika, I'm working on math homework!**

**Me:*Grabs Kim's math homework and finishes all of the questions(Lol, I'm a math whiz in real life.)**

**Kim: Wow, you're good! Of course I'll do the disclaimer…**

**Me:*Pumps fist in air* Yes!**

**Kim:…after you do my science project…**

**Me:*Slaps face* Forget about it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It…although I wish I did. Maybe Santa could wrap it up for me…but it might take up all of the room in his sleigh, then all of the other boys and girls wouldn't get their presents…I also do not own Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Iphones or Pretty Little Liars. All credit for the "A" idea goes to Sara Shepard who is an amazing author. Can't wait for the next Pretty Little Liars book! :P**

* * *

Kimberly Annabella Crawford was the kind of girl anyone would have a hard time hating. She was even a role model for some freshman students who wanted their lives to be worth something to someone else. But when the 2 most popular, *cough stuck up cough* people decided to "hate" her, news spread quickly and everyone else decided to "hate" her as well. Of course, that happening on the 1st day of senior year was shocking for everyone, except for the 2 who started everything.

Jack Anderson and Donna Tobin.

Of course, you would have never thought that someone as kind, well used to be kind as Jack would ever do such a thing. But turns out, people can really be an influence on other people. So leave it up to the prissy "My daddy buys me everything" barbie to make everyone fall under her command. Of course, not everyone...but enough to be around more than three quarters of the school...not so impressive if you asked Kim.

Walking into Seaford High on the first day of school to have everyone giving you screwed up looks must be overwhelming since you have no idea why you're recieving the looks makes it even worse, so when she walked into the school, Violet was the only one to come to her side.

"Oh my gosh Kim! I'm so sorry about what happened!" Violet mumbled, hugging the confused blonde, gripping her tight. Of course, Kim's first instinct was to hug back, but this time, she didn't. She was utterly shocked since just 3 days ago, people were calling her to congratulate Savannah on the wedding and to tell her that they were excited to see her again.

"Violet, what happened?" She asked, still confused about the situation. She was even more confused when she saw Grace, Kelsey and Julie run up her, enveloping her in a hug as well. "Grace, Kelsey do you know about what's happening either?" She askes the 3 brunettes, and they let go, sighing. But Violet still held on, trembling a bit. Kim then finally decided to hug back, holding on as tight as the frightened Korean girl had.

"Kim...I'm sorry but everyone except us hates you. Apparently, Jack and Donna got pissed at you for some reason so they got the whole school to do so as well. Please don't be upset, we'll still be there for you." Kelsey whimpers, reaching in for another hug again. At that moment, Kim's head was spinning, trying to process all of the information Kelsey had just said. Then, it hit her.

The stares...the bad aura surrounding each student...

They all hated her. Every single one of them except the few girls she had known since the first day of preschool when they decided to play princess. Of course, that was 15 years ago, but still, everything was perfect then. Kim had wanted more than anything to go back to those days when all she had to care about was if there was enough room in her dress up chest to fit another pretty princess dress. But this was the last year of high school, and the 16, soon to be 17 year old could only wish she could run home and hide under her blanket, fast forwarding time to her graduation. But of course, that's scientifically impossible, so she could do nothing but pretend everything was normal. Even though that would be hard.

"Really?" She whispered, watching everyone put stuff in their lockers and talk to each other about their summers, completely ignoring the 5 girls huddling together, whispering about who knows what. "If so, I want revenge."

"Of course, that's a wonderful idea!" Julie exclaimed, smiling brightly. That wasn't typical for such a sweet girl to seek pleasure in such a devious scheme, but this was Julie Elena Alexander you're talking about. That girl could like anything if she tried to, and of course, revenge was something she seeked much pleasure in. She enjoyed revenge and took any opportunity to have it. So it was typical she gave in to something like this.

"Sure!" Grace also exclaimed, smirking but quickly giving a glare to the one boy who had stolen her heart. Jerry Ricardo Martinez. Along with his 3 friends Eddie Marcus Johnson, Milton Dylan Krumpnick and Jackson Mitchell Anderson, a.k.a Jack Anderson, the most popular boy at school and senior heartthrob, he was talking about his latest skateboarding trick he attempted yesterday.

"Definetely, if you want revenge, than so do I!" Kelsey and Violet replied in unison, taking a look at Brody Jace Miller who happened to join the guys. Somehow, Violet had ended up getting a slight crush on him, although Brody was oblivious to the fact that she had. Instead, he ignored her which caused her heart to be shattered into a million pieces over and over again.

"Perfect...I have an idea. You know how in Pretty Little Liars, there was "A"? Well, how about we each pick on of the guys and start sending messages about their worst secrets to them, threatening to reveal them. If they're gonna torture us, then we're gonna torture them." Kim told them, smiling. After she finished, the 4 girls nodded and smiled back.

The 4 girls then seperated, thinking of what message to send first. At that point, the 5 guys were oblivious to what was heading their way, but at that moment, they couldn't have cared less. What mattered to them was something that they couldn't figure out how to do. But, no one knew about it, and neither will you. Atleast, for now.

* * *

First up, History. And Kim was as scared as hell. Since everyone hated her, she had no idea where she would sit. So, she just took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, looking around for an empty seat. Luckily, at the back of the classroom was Grace, gesturing her to sit down in an empty seat. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, and made her way to the back of the class and took a seat. There was 5 minutes before the teacher would come, so everyone got up and started chatting. At that moment, Kim knew this was the perfect to send Jack her text. Scarily, she decided to sign her messages with "A" since her middle name was Annabella**(A/N: I used the idea of the middle name from Unmasked by Fashionista4life, hope you girls don't mind.) **and nobody knew except Grace, Kelsey, Violet, Julie, her relatives and Savannah. Eying Jack, she watched him make his way to where Donna was sitting, giving her a hug. When she saw Jack, Donna squealed and hugged him, kissing him as well.

Kim could only shiver in disgust as she typed up the text she was going to send to Jack. She changed her number so he wouldn't recognize her number, even though if you looked at who the text was from, there would only be a blank space. Grace had a disgusted look, but it turned into a heartbroken look when she saw Jerry flirting with some foreign exchange student. Thalia was the name I believe. Grace had secretly gained a small crush on the latino boy, even though he wasn't the brightest person or usually the most confused. The way he could make her smile had made Grace long for him to be her's. But of course, that would never happen. Jerry was a "player" and Grace knew he could find someone better than her.

After just sitting still, not moving as she saw Jack and Donna kiss again, Kim finally finished typing her text. When she was just about to send it, Mrs. Winston walked in, but quickly stopped when she saw everyone except Kim and Grace out of their seats.

"Class! Since this is your first day of school and this is senior year, I suppose I could give you this period off, but I will expect this page to be finished since apparently you'd rather chat than learn about ancient civilizations..." She told the class, gaining a mix of cheers and groans. She just shook her head, giving glares to students as she handed out the homework page. When Kim saw the page, she whispered "easy" under her breath. She started working on it as Mrs. Winston finished handing out the rest of the pages. When she finished, Kim was finished. It was an easy page, just stuff she learned in Grade 11 and handed it to Mrs. Winston. Grace quickly followed, holding out her sheet.

"Exceptional work girls! Looks like you 2 don't have any homework for tonight. Enjoy your day." Mrs. Winston nodded approvingly. Kim thanked her as she and Grace made their way to their desks. As the 2 girls were walking back, they earned glares and jealous looks from fellow classmates. When Mrs. Winston left, everyone stood up again and walked back to the people they were with earlier. Of course, Kim still stayed in her seat, chatting a bit with Grace beside her.

"I've decided to wait until the end of class before sending Jack his text. What about you?" Kim asked Grace, and she just smirked, pointing to Jerry who had a shocked look on his smile as he stared at his cellphone.

"I just sent it. What do you think?" Grace replied, showing Kim the text she sent Jerry.

_Hey, what do you know! Looks like someone's actually impressing a girl. Even though it's your cousin. Trust me, I know. But if people think you two are dating...then boy will that be a sight to see. Remember, I'm watching you... ~N_

* * *

N stood for Grace's middle name, Nevaeh. Yeah, yeah, Grace Nevaeh West doesn't have that appealing of a ring to it, but it works...right?

"Wow Grace, you sure do know a lot about him..." Kim told her in awe, looking back at Jerry who had a mortified look on his face. When he looked their way, Grace threw him a glare. God, if looks could kill then the poor latino boy would have been halfway to hell.

"Well, I've got my sources. Plus, she and I met on the weekend, without Jerry knowing." Grace smirked, leaning back in her chair. "What have you got on Jack? It must be something good!" She squealed, taking a peek at Kim's cellphone, but the blonde quickly snatched it away from her reach. Tucking it in her pocket, she rolled her eyes as she saw Donna holding onto Jack's arm, pretending to look interested in whatever her sidekick, _Amy, _was saying.

"Nu uh Grace. You've gotta wait. I'm not showing you it until class ends and I send it, kay?" Kim replied, only receiving a groan from the brunette beside her in reply. She just shook her head and tapped her desk with her fingers. Somehow, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift came into her head.

_Drop Everything Now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly Whenever you smile_

Somehow, her eyes kept drifting to the one guy who had made her laugh, smile and cry. The one guy she could tell anything to. The one who she was positive would be the last one to break. But turns he was the first. The first one to crack. The first one to fall under the command of the girl who disgusts me so much, I refuse to even repeat her name once more.

"Please! Please, please, please show me!" Grace whined, clasping her hands together while looking at Kim's face. She could only sigh as the poor girl continued to beg and plead, promising everything that came to mind. After a minute or two, Kim was ready to snap. Facing Grace, she gave her a glare, causing Grace to put her hands in front of her face, yelping quietly.

"Trust me Grace, just wait a few more minutes, then I'll show you. Don't throw a hissy fit please. Why, Kelsey, Julie and Violet will have to wait longer than you to see what I'm sending, so be thankful you have history with me." Kim scowled, laughing a bit after seeing the brunette shielding her face. "Really? Shielding your face? Grace, I don't think that's very necessary."

"What?" She asked, but quickly dropped her hands, placing them on her lap while blushing a bit. "Oh, well...I-I was...umm-I was just being apprehensive!" She defended, raising her hands up in the air, playfully shoving the blonde who was still laughing.

Looking at the clock above the door, Kim sighed. Two more minutes until class ends. The sigh quickly turned into a smirk as she saw the "Monster with 6 inch hot pink heels that could blind anyone if you got close enough to them" tugging on Jack's arm begging him to kiss her again. God, the dumbass girl can't take a hint. God, she probably wanted some digusting make out session. Gah, just plain disgusting...

When the bell rang, Kim got up from her seat with Grace quickly following her.

"So? When are you gonna send it?" The quirky brunette asked, and Kim only smiled slyly, her eyes focused on Jack walking up to Jerry's locker. The two did their "bro handshake" then opened their lockers. Somehow, he got the prinicpal to give him a locker next to Jerry.

"Hey Jerry, guess what? I don't need to worry about failing anything. I've already guaranteed myself a good report card." Jack bragged, popping his t-shirt as the latino boy nodded in approval, fist pumping his friend. Shaking her head, Kim faced Grace, pointing to Jack.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked her, and Grace nodded.

"Is that the secret?" Grace whispered, and Kim nodded her head.

"Wow...just wow. That asshole..."Grace muttered, that being the only thing coming to mind. Kim nodded, taking out her Iphone. Typing in the passcode, she opened her messages, taking a quick look at her message. _Perfect, _she thought as she took one last look at Jack talking to Jerry, laughing about some "nerd" doing bad on a test cause his mom was in the hospital. It's true. I would know since I know everything about anyone. After all, I'm telling the story.

The "nerd's" name was Sheldon, and his mom got sick, and turns out she has a minor case of lung cancer. The poor boy. Sometimes, I wish I could go into the story and slap some common sense into the 2 boys who thought anything like that was funny. But I can't, even though I control the story. But anyway, back to the story.

"Ready?" Grace told Kim, and she nodded. Raising her finger, she slowly dropped it, pressing the send button on the phone screen, pausing as it said "Your message has been sent."

Now, I'm guessing you all want to know what the message said. Well, you must promise to repeat these words I show next on the screen:

"I, (Insert name), solemly swear not to show this message to anyone unless they read it themselves. If I do, something terrible will happen, and my worst secret will be revealed like those in this fanfiction."

Got it? Good, now as I promised, I will show you the message Kim sent. There will be more of these, but this is one of them for now:

_Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Really? Bribing the principal to force the teachers to give you straight A's for your report card? Only the behaviour of a bitch. Seriously, if you were ever that smart, you'd realize that I'm right in front of you...__ ~A_

* * *

After the text was sent, Kim looked over to where Jack was checking out his cellphone, his face going pale when he sees his message. _Perfect, _Kim thought once more as she saw Jack whispering to Jerry. He nodded his head and showed Jack his cellphone and through the corner of her eye, Kim could see Grace smiling smugly.

"Well, we've got our messages sent. What about Kelsey, Julie and Violet?" Grace whispered to Kim, and as if on cue, Kelsey and Violet popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey hey!" Kelsey waved, taking a look over to where Eddie was eating a sandwich. "I don't know why I chose Eddie honestly."

"Well, Grace went out with Eddie for a bit, but then he started having the hots for you Kels while Grace started crushing on Jerry." Julie explained, causing Kelsey and Grace to blush furiously. Kim smiled, mocking Grace.

"Oh of course I do! I mean, who wouldn't? Squeal!" Kim mocked, receiving a playful shove from Grace as she continued blushing, and blushed even more when she saw Jerry looking her way. Their eyes locked for a few moments until Grace looked away, her blush now gone.

"Ooo! Now the eye lock! Goodness girl, you're supposed to be hating him!" Violet whined playfully as she walked over to where the 4 girls were hanging out, receiving glares from students but giving them back, making people look away. She stopped in front of Kim, in between Grace and Julie. Looking over, she saw Brody looking her way. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back, then looked away.

"Anyway, I have an idea. We should have a team name. You know, like letters from something to make a word. For example, KGKJV, the first letters from our first names, but something different and making a real word." Violet explained, and the girls nodded. Then the 5 became silent, thinking about ideas. After a few moments, Julie snapped her fingers.

"Angel!"

"What?" Kim and Grace asked in unison, giving Julie a confused look.

"Oh dear lord." Julie muttered under her breath, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Angel. The first letter of our middle names. Kim: Annabella, Grace: Nevaeh, Kelsey: Genevieve, Mine: Elena, and Violet: Lillian, put them together and it makes angel!" She exclaimed, receiving high fives from the girls.

"That's genius!" Violet cheered, her orange hair boucing around. Her mother is Korean and her father is Irish so she got the orange hair and eyes just a bit thinner than normal.

"Totally! Angel even sounds cute!" Kelsey squealed, thinking about their costumes.

"Kels, we're not wearing angel wings and halos." Kim told Kelsey, snapping her out of her funk. Kelsey just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Kels, what did you send Eddie?" Julie asked Kelsey.

"Oh...it's pretty mean so I'm feeling a bit bad about sending it, so I changed it a bit." Kelsey told Julie. Whipping out her smartphone, she opened her text and showed the girls.

_Do you remember the one girl who ever fell for you? Neither do I. You wanna know why? Cause somehow she "dissapeared" just like that. Do you have anything to do with it? Cause I have a feeling you do. I have the videotape, and I'm not afraid to show it to the cops. I'm watching you, and one false move will be death of you, understand? ~G_

* * *

"Gosh Kels, I can't believe it. He helped kill Georgia? But I thought he was really sweet!" Kim exclaimed, thinking about the time he helped her babysit her bratty little cousin. "How did you even get the security tape?"

"Well, I've got my sources. Georgia's mom had the tape, but she was too afraid to give it to the police so she gave it to me." Kelsey said, taking the little cassette out of her pocket. "This could ruin him!"

"Well, what about you Julie?"

"Anyway, I sent Milton my text, even though it's not so evil. Remember, I loved him." Julie whispered, showing everyone her text."

_Your dad isn't the only reason you're not doing as good in school as you were. __I thought you would know never to cheat on someone... Hell, you should know not to get a girlfriend if you're gonna do that. Remember, I can tell everyone about "Mallory." So I recommend you listen to me: I know more than you think. ~E_

* * *

"OMG Julie...I can't believe it! I'm so sorry!" Kim whimpered, giving Julie a hug.

"It's fine. He never actually broke up with me though, so it hurts a bit less." Julie said, clutching her math book to her chest as a single tear escaped from her eye. Quickly wiping the tear away, she leaned again the stairway as she bit her lip so more tears wouldn't escape. Blinking back any more tears, she opened her mathbook to look over equations.

"Last but not least, Violet, what did you send Brody?" Kim asked Violet, and she just shook her head.

"I don't know what to write. I have one of his secrets, but I don't know what to say." She whispered, hanging her head.

"Well than, lets help you!" Julie exclaimed, and the girls nodded her head. "First off, what's the secret?"

"He's been expelled at over 3 schools! So he came here to Seaford and the teachers are threatening to expel him here as well." Violet explained.

"I've got the perfect thing to say!" Grace said, snapping her fingers and holding her hand out for the cellphone. Hesitantly, Violet handed over the phone and watched Grace type the text in.

"Gosh Grace, thank you!" Violet thanked her, giving her a small hug. She quickly tapped send and watched Brody gasp when he saw the text. Smiling smugly, Violet stalked away, with Kim following her, her honey blonde hair, which she straightened, bouncing up and down.

* * *

4 days later, Kim lay in her bed, thinking about the past week. More messages, more angel, more drama. She shouldn't have sent those messages. But somewhere deep down, she thought Jack deserved them. Getting up, she changed into a white and yellow/orange knee-length sundress that her mother had bought her before she passed away last year. When she walked down the stairs, she stopped when she saw her aunt Judith sitting on a chair in the living room, looking all sad.

"What's wrong Auntie?" Kim asked, and her aunt just shook her head.

"He's gone. He didn't make it home."

"The bus came?" Kim whimpered.

"Yes. He wasn't on it." Her aunt replied, crying.

"But...that doesn't mean he's dead, right? He could be missing." Kim stuttered, blinking back tears.

"I wish he was. But I saw the paper. His name is on the list of deceased. I'm sorry Kim." Her aunt whispered, holding her arms out for a hug.

"Forget it! Kendra's gone, Zoey got in a car crash, Savannah left for Micheal, mom's dead and now dad! Sorry isn't gonna help it. Sooner or later, you'll be gone! Then what will I do? Uncle Andre's got cancer and will be in the hospital for the rest of his life! Aunt Margeret got murdered, and then there's no one else...no one except me. Why? I don't know. But one thing's for sure, I'M ALL ALONE!" Kim screamed, running out the door.

When she made it to the porch, she leaned against one of the pillars attached to the roof, sliding to the ground, crying. Closing her eyes, she thought back to when her dad left to go the army.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kimmy, daddy needs to go fight for his country." Her dad told Kim, hugging her._

_"Why daddy? Why can't you stay here with mommy, Savannah and me?" She whimpered, holding tight onto her mom's leg._

_"Kimmy, our country needs me to keep you safe. I'll be back before you know it, kay?" He replied back to her, giving her mom a kiss and giving Savannah a kiss on her forehead._

_"Okay daddy, but come back soon, okay?" Kim replied, giving her daddy a hug. He kissed her on her forehead as well and spun her around, making her giggle._

_"Bye Kimmy. Daddy will miss you, Savannah and mom. I'll be back soon. Bye!" Her dad called out as he made his way to the bus, getting on and taking a seat near the back. Through the window, he waved to Kim and she, Savannah and mom waved back, her mom blowing a kiss. When the bus pulled off the curb, Kim's mom lifted Kim up and took her inside._

_"Mommy, will daddy be back? Cause Grace's uncle died fighting..." Kim whimpered, looking at her mom._

_"Kimmy, I hope so."_

* * *

Kim was 7 then. Her father was an excellent fighter so he got forced to stay for longer. He would visit every year, but only for a few days before he got whisked back to the war zone. Last time he visited was when her mom was still alive, but sick. This was supposed to be his last year before he retired from the army. But he was gone. Gone forever, just like her mom.

Opening her eyes, Kim watched people reunite with their loved ones, and her heart hurt. She was supposed to do that. Hug her dad and have him when she needed him. But no...he died. After a few moments, Kim closed her eyes and started crying again. After 5 minutes, she heard footsteps on the sidewalk. Opening her eyes, she saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

"What do you want?" Kim whispered, wiping her eyes.

"We heard about you dad. We're sorry." Milton explained, Jerry and Eddie nodding their head.

"Thank you. What about Jack?" Kim asked, and Milton shook his head.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was hanging out with Donna, laughing about how "stupid" people looked crying because of people coming/not coming back. But ignore him. We're heading to Falafel Phil's now. Do you want to come?" Jerry asked, but Kim shook her head.

"That's very sweet, but I need some time alone. But thank you. Your words made my day a bit better." Kim replied, giving them a small smile. They smiled back, walking toward Jack's house. He lived just 3 doors down from Kim. Sighing, Kim closed her eyes one last and cried, putting her head down on her lap, her arms crossed in front of her head.

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting on his porch steps, watching people reunite with their loved ones. _God, so many people came back. I wonder who's family didn't come back. Probably some loser... _he thought as he watched Milton, Jerry and Eddie walk up to him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jack asked them, and Eddie shook his head.

"Jack, what would your reaction be if you found someone's dad died and that person had no mom?" Jerry asked Jack.

"Well...I would think they would be some loser who had no luck." Jack replied, and Milton slapped him. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" Jack complained, upset.

"Jack, Kim's dad died." Jerry told Jack

"He did?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Milton replied.

"What about her mom?" Jack asked, becoming a bit worried. Kim had never talked about her mom, and he knew her dad meant the world to her. Of course, he was supposed to hate her, but he didn't want to anymore. But since Donna would ruin him, he continued to. Plus, she had left him in Paris so it could only be fair.

"Jack, did you hear a word we said before! Her mom died last year!" Eddie yelled, then stalked away. Milton and Jerry followed him, leaving a shocked Jack. Kim had no mom, no dad. Her sister got married and moved to New York, her younger sister died of meningitis, and her uncle had cancer. Her aunt Judith was all she had left.

Getting up, he followed Jerry, Milton and Eddie, keeping a safe distance from them. When they stopped in front of Kim's house, Jack hid behind a bush in Kim's front yard.

"Kim, do you want to come to Falafel Phil's with us _now?_" Jerry asked, and Kim nodded. She held up a finger to signal 1 minute and she dissapeard in her house. After a minute or 2, she came out, with the same dress but her face washed off. She had her handbag as well. Waving goodbye to her aunt, she walked up to the guys.

"I'm ready. Is it ok if Grace, Kelsey, and Julie come? Violet's sick so I couldn't invite her." Kim asked, and Milton nodded.

"Sure!" Eddie exclaimed, and the 4 got on the sidewalk, walking side by side. Jack got up from his spot and continued following them. When they turned around, he hid behind a tree. He continued following them until he heard a few words that left him feeling all guilty, mad at himself and sad. Those few words left him just standing there, wondering why everything had happened today.

"Kim, we forgot to tell you something." Jerry told Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**And that's where I'm gonna leave it. I know a lot of things happened in this chapter and there wasn't much Kick, but there will be more. I know maybe they should get together sooner, but I promise you, they will be together by the season 2 finale which is episode 18...each season has 9 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you want me to cut out the swear words, I will. I know there were a few, but they worked for my idea. Read and review my Karate Kickers! Now, I've decided to do a certain amount of reviews for each chapter. How about at least 15 reviews for the next chapter, kay? I know it's a lot, but I hope we can do it, what do you say? BTW, I'm changing my pen name to WorthEveryPenny when I upload the next chapter just to let you know. I don't want you not to recognize me. Bye!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**


	11. Season 2 Chapter 2

**Lol, hello! I know it's been a super long time. In fact, the last time I uploaded this fanfiction was the 21****st**** of July…it's been almost a month! Shocker! Anyway, I came through for y'all! Holy FIRETRUCK! 158 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I apologize for not updating any of my stories in the past few days. My computer stopped working and my mom took it to a repair store and yada yada yada, long story short, it's fixed now! Alright, I know Jack is OOC, but his sweet side will start showing in this chapter and later on, but it will start disappearing soon...so here you go! Do you think we can get to 200 reviews? I know it's a lot, but it would make my day! I have 60 followers, so I'm hoping they'll all review…if so, YAY! Alright, enough of my voice, here is the new chapter:**

**Little Author's Note:**

**Also, about the ANGEL idea I had in the last chapter, I'm going to let it go. Fashionista4life and I had a few issues, so I'm going to let it go. I asked them if I could do anything for them, and they asked for credit so here it goes:**

**I do not own the middle name secret spy thing idea. All credit goes to Fashionista4life, and if you see any messages that they have added for Unmasked and you think they're similar to the ideas I used, they were going to use them as well but I did so don't complain if you see that coincidence. Anyway, the idea will disappear and Fashionista4life was okay with it, but I'm going to let it go so I can add my new plot.**

**Also, I'm really sorry. I never meant to have this happen... 8)**

**Hiruthika**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hi Rudy!**

**Rudy: NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! Oh, hey Hiruthika! NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Rudy: My toilet!**

**Me: Again? That's the 3rd time this week!**

**Rudy: I know...hey, do you think you can fix it?**

**Me: Um...if you do the disclaimer, then sure!**

**Rudy: Alright. I'll say it while you revive my angel.**

**Me: Okay...**

**Rudy: Hiruthika does not own Kickin' It, me or the rest of the gang. She also doesn't own any products, songs or brands she might add in this chapter. They all belong to the respectful owner.**

**Me: Thanks. The toilet is fixed!**

**Rudy: YAY! NOW SCOOT! I NEED TO USE IT!**

**Me: I'm out...**

* * *

"Oh, thank you...I thought everyone forgot." The blonde whispered, sighing. Whipping out her cellphone, she went to her contacts and clicked the number of her fellow brunette best friend. "Excuse me please. I need to take a call. I'll be right there...how about you order and find a table?" Kim added, and the ginger headed boy in front of her nodded, leading Jerry and Eddie into Falafel Phil's.

"Hello? Grace? Hey, it's me. I think we should let ANGEL go." Kim mumbled into the Iphone, cringing at the thought of Grace's expression. She had been all out for this idea.

"Oh...wait, WHAT? WHY?"

"The boys are really sweet now...I can't do this to them anymore..." She replied, tucking a wisp of sleek blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh...alright then...I'll tell the girls." The brunette replied, trying to cover up the slight disappointment in her voice. She had loved the plan. But at least it did something.

"Kay. I need to leave now. The guys, minus Jack, are waiting for me. We're eating at Falafel Phil's."

"Kk. Bye! WAIT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLIE! I'll drop your present off this afternoon, kay?" Kim couldn't help but grin. She could always count on Grace to make her day a lot better. "Oh...and I also heard about your dad. I'm sorry..."

Kim nodded, mumbling "it's okay." before hanging up. Tucking the phone in her small purple handbag, she walked into the casual food place, instantly hearing Phil and Tootsie in an argument.

"TOOTSIE! STOP IT AND- Hello Kim! Happy birthday!" Phil called out, waving. The blonde waved back, taking a seat where Milton, Jerry and Eddie were seated.

"Tootsie, stay here for a moment!" Phil told the goat, walking out and over to Kim's table.

"Happy big birthday! I give you a good meal, on the house!" He told Kim, smiling.

"Oh, thank you Phil but I couldn't possibly."

"Oh, yes you can! Now pick your meal and I'll have it ready before you can say...TOOTSIE! DON'T EAT THOSE!" He yelled to the goat, running back to where it was attempting to eat the falafel balls that had just been made.

"Wow..." Eddie managed to mumble, watching Phil and Tootsie get in a cat fight.

"Whatever. Let's eat. I'm starving!" The latino boy replied, eying the menu with interest. Looking up, he gave Kim a curious look as he saw her eying him and Eddie.

"What is it mamasita?" He asked her, earning a death glare.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, shouldn't Eddie be saying that?" Kim questioned, peering at the menu. She was quite hungry, but she couldn't pick anything. Milton just shrugged while Jerry and Eddie stared at each other, smiling.

"SWEET!" They high-fived, gaining an eye-roll from the blonde who still hadn't picked what to eat.

"For Pete's sake Kim, pick something!" The ginger haired, scrawny boy complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright! I will." She sighed in defeat, picking the order she usually got. After Phil gave them their food, plus a delicious tasting birthday cake, the 4 teenagers were stuffed, not able to swallow another bite. One by one, they left, mumbling something about other plans, wishing Kim "happy birthday." one last time. Once Kim was the only one left, she sat there for a few moments, drumming her fingers on the table. She had nowhere to be, plus she didn't want to face her aunt so she decided to stay there, trying to think of something to occupy her time until her supper awaited her, when in the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar brunet standing in the doorway, unsure whether to enter or not.

"Hey Kim." He waved, the blonde staying silent. She had no desire whatever to talk to him.

"Look, we need to talk." He told her, taking a seat on the opposite side of her, attempting to catch her eye. Kim stared down, determined not to look up. If she did, she would just get lost in the boy's chocolate-brown orbs, and that was something she had attempted to avoid all this week, and she wasn't going to stop now. Jack just waited there, hoping that the girl across from him would say something. Anything. He waited for a few moments until Kim looked up at him. He tried really hard not to cheer out loud. Instead, he did it mentally.

"Fine...talk away."

* * *

"So you think after pouring your heart out for the last...hour and a half, you think I'm going to forgive you?" Kim questioned Jack, raising her left eyebrow. He had just told her everything that had happened, from the day he left to today. Of course, what he said was different from what he said at the airport, so Kim was cautious about believing whether what Jack said was right or wrong, so her mind went into a mental debate, each opposing side making the blonde change her mind each time.

"Yes...I hope you do. Look Kim, I'm really sorry! If you want, I'll dump Donna!" Jack pleaded, clasping his hands together. The blonde just shook her head, humming Settle Down by No Doubt for some reason.

"I'm sorry Jack...but I can't...I hope you understand..." She mumbled, getting up and walking to the double doors.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!" Jack got up and shouted, causing people to look at him. Kim turned around, eyebrows scrunched, eyes narrowed.

"Okay...I will. You disappear, lie to my face and admit everything after you think I'm not there! Why should I forgive you? I was going to forgive you at the airport, but a part of me kept repeating that you were lying. And turns out you were! And now because I won't forgive you, you go and date the girl you swore you would never like! Why? Because you liked attention. You even said yourself that one day you wanted to become popular, but you would never leave the guys and I. And look, you DID! You left us for some snobs who don't know when the limit of stuff is! So tell me Jack, why should I forgive you? You want me to so bad, so TELL ME! WHY?" She yelled, causing a hush from the 10 or so people who were seated at different tables, attempting to eat.

Complete silence. Not a single word was spoken.

"That's what I thought." Kim whispered, immediately exiting the restaurant, leaving the brunet just standing there, shocked. All she had said was true, he thought. Why should she forgive him? He wouldn't have forgiven himself either. He sat down again, placing his head in his hands until a familiar voice said his name.

"Jack? Did you do it?" None other than Ty spoke, patting Jack on his back, causing him to wince a bit.

"No...I didn't. I couldn't..." He mumble, infuriating Ty. He was dissapointed. If Kim was weak, he could make her leave Bobby Wasabi, causing big humiliation for Rudy. Of course, he still had the boys but he was positive that they would somehow go back to Rudy, and that was something he refused to let happen. Rudy had never been humiliated since the day he got the girls, so he had to try his best to get rid of them, and Bobby Wasabi for good, leaving his dojo at the top where it would permanently stay.

"I'm dissapointed...I thought you would come through. Now what should I do about this...hm..." Ty thought, thinking up of something so sinister, Kim would never set foot anywhere again. Something that would make her breath her last few gulps of air...

"Whatever you do, don't hurt Kim's family..." Jack told him, causing Ty to smirk.

"Foolish Jack...her mom is dead, her dad is dead, her older sister left her for her new husband, her younger sister never made it into the world, her uncle is dead, her mother had only one sister while her dad had one brother. That brother is in the hospital and her aunt is with her...she has no one except for her aunt and sister...why should I kill the rest? She'll be accustomed to it already..." Ty sneered, causing Jack's jaw to drop wide open. He never knew that. Of course, Kim never invited the gang to her house, so maybe that's why...

"Whatever...anyway, I need to do something to make her completely crack and regret ever living...then she'll be gone..." Ty continued, a sinister look on his face. Jack vigorously shook his head, refusing to let Ty do such a thing. He may have acted terrible to Kim, but she didn't deserve something cruel to happen to her. She was a sweet, smart and funny girl who could brighten up anyone's day, yet he had been ruining her days by doing stuff he never thought he would do.

"Wait, I'VE GOT IT! I'M A GENIUS! Now, I need to get my plan started. Thanks for the help Jack." The man cheered, pumping his fists. Jack stared quizzically at him. He wanted to know what Ty was going to do so he could tell Kim. Though she might not believe him, she'll at least be prepared for something to happen.

"What are you going to do Ty?" The brunet asked, causing Ty to shake his head.

"Sorry Jack...I can't tell you...but I'll say one thing. After this...she'll be gone...the fire and car accident may not have killed her, but this will..." He whispered, walking out of the doors. Jack was left there once again, scared for his life, and Kim's. Wait...what was that about a younger sister? Kim never told him about that...

* * *

Kim sat down on the park bench, watching some 5-7 year olds play with their moms and dads, laughing and squealing as the sun started setting. _Kendra would be their age_, she thought as memories of her unborn little sister came into mind. It was the day her mother had died. Her mom was really sick, which had somehow affected the baby she was carrying which was expected in another 3 weeks.

_Flashback:_

_"Kimmy...I don't feel good...please get a doctor" Her mom had asked 10 year old Kim, her voice faint and raspy. _

_"DOCTOR! PLEASE COME!" She had yelled, causing a few doctors to come in, immediately running to the blonde haired woman, examining her._

_"Oh no...she's going to die...and she still has the baby...we need to take it out now!" A doctor had shouted, causing more doctors to come in, running to the woman. They pushed her out of the way to where Savannah was sitting, crying._

_"Savy, will the baby make it?" She had asked, causing her sister to burst into more tears._

_"I don't think so Kimmy..."_

_"But...why? I want Kendra!" She had demanded. They knew it was going to be a girl, so her mother had decided on the name Kendra._

_"I'm sorry..." A doctor had walked over to the 2 sisters, hugging them._

_"Your mother didn't make it...neither did the baby." She whispered, causing the 10 and 17 year old to burst into tears, watching their mother's motionless body, carrying a baby that never made it..._

The memory had stayed in Kim's mind ever since that day, haunting her. She had vowed to live life, for Kendra's sake. She lived the life that Kendra was never able to, also vowing to name her daughter Kendra if she ever had her own. That promise and memory had made her invincible, never letting anything bring her down. Of course, now the sheild she had carried all those years was beginning to fade, from lack of faith from Savannah and lack of love from those around her. She only had Savannah and her aunt who liked her, and maybe the guys. Of course, she had the girls, and their mothers treated Kim like their own, but she had always longed for her own mother.

Of course, she had her for a while, but she wished she was still here now. Kim could have gotten advice from her mom, went shopping with her, talk about school, help her study, get ready for dances and all thats stuff mothers and daughters did together. Her aunt had tried her best to do all of that, but it didn't feel the same.

Checking her watch, she realized it was 1:30 already. It was past lunchtime. Getting up, she ran home, completely forgetting the memory of Kendra, until she saw a 7 year old and her older sister hugging and playing in the sandbox, causing tears to stream down her face once more as she ran home, unaware of the figure emering from behind a tree, smirking.

* * *

**There you go! The 11th chapter! This story might go on hiatus at times, but not permenantly. Read, review and recommend my Karate Kickers! Like I said before, can we get to 200 reviews? That would be the best! It took quite an amount of time to write this since I just write what I want on these chapters. I don't think much through. So...I have nothing else to say, so BYE!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


End file.
